


The One with The First Times

by ScryProcion



Series: A Strawberry and a Firework and their adventures [3]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Cute, Cute Kids, De-Aged, Fluff, I have no idea of what I am doing, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, Watch Me Trying to Be a Serious Writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScryProcion/pseuds/ScryProcion
Summary: In the previous episodes of "A Strawberry and a Firework": we have seen how things developped on Halloween. But what has happened before that? How was Rasmus and Martin First Date? How Alfonso managed to propose to Jesper? How Wunder and Mads happened to deal on going on a date? And, most of all, there is really a plot in this AU, besides all the fluff?Come inside, and we will see!
Relationships: Alfonso "Mithy" Aguirre Rodriguez/Jesper "Zven" Svenningsen, Enrique "xPeke" Cedeño Martinez/Lauri "Cyanide" Happonen, Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Luka "PerkZ" Perković, Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle, Martin "Rekkles" Larsson/Rasmus "Caps" Winther, Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle/Luka "PerkZ" Perković, Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek
Series: A Strawberry and a Firework and their adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994008
Comments: 17
Kudos: 32





	1. Part 1, in which they are trying to get ready

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello everyone! If you have already read my previous works, you're too kind. If you have not, maybe go there and check if you like it. This... thing, it was supposed to be another fluffy part of my little universe. But, apparently, I am not good in writing and I wrote almost 20k. So, after a lot of overthinking, I decided to split it into three parts.  
> Here we have part 1!  
> Will I manage to bright your Tuesday? I really hope so. It's a little bit different from previuos parts... And I am very very very worried. Let me know if you enjoy, please! Also, if life will give me the gift to not stand in my way too much, second and third part will follow very very very soon. Like: tomorrow and the day after tomorrow. Let's see if you will like fisrt part before, huh? This part is the shorter, anyways.  
> But before writing a whole another chapter in notes, I need to do a few Special Thanks:  
> To Jungah, in the first place, as ever. For having been an incredible adventure companion, the one that never says me "you can do it way better" rather than "no". Thank you, you are extraordinary. Your time and your dedication feed my soul.  
> To Joy_Melody, for the patience, the listening and the final idea for how I could manage the pubblication. I love you.  
> To Floraly_fic and FabulousHasi, for the vc_chat sessions, in which I ramble on too much, but in which they pay attention in spite of everything.  
> To Capricious_Caprisun, for the prompts she makes out of herself without knowing it.  
> To every single person on the DreamServer, because they cheer for me in a way that I don't deserve. (What? Haven't you join yet? Do it. Believe me.)  
> And, in the end, to Piper_Ronnie. My roomie, my muse. Thank you, for giving me so much inspiration that I needed to write it somehow. You are my idol, the Rekkles I stand up for.

Martin watches as his pretty little boy dunks his purple toy into the warm water and then giggles in a way that makes his hopeless dad sigh. Tim really enjoys his bathtime; it’s become a little tradition between them. In the evening, before bedtime, Martin kneels on the tiles next to the tub and watches Tim splash happily, heart melting.

His son continues to play with the purple plastic gnome (the little Tim has named him Veigar or something like that) and Martin finds himself lost in his thoughts. He is very excited by the events coming, but wonders if he is doing the right thing.

 _Rasmus asked me out on a real date_.

As two single fathers, it was a huge gamble, nothing less. Not because they don’t want to do it; if their shared glances mean anything, they really do. However, there are certain consequences to consider, and the last thing they want to do is hurt their children. Even the thought of causing harm to the two kids scares Martin more than he’d like to admit. Thus, he plans to discuss it with Rasmus. 

As a matter of fact, maybe they shared more ice-creams than normal people would before asking each other to go out together. The main problems that lead them to wait almost a whole month after their first meeting (which Martin relives mentally after bad days at work) to find the perfect occasion were these two: having their busy schedules align and getting a babysitter for the evening.

Eventually, they managed, mostly thanks to Rasmus undefeatable puppy eyes, and the sunny boy had organized everything before asking Martin. They were sitting under a tree while their kids were running around, the whole thing had made Martin’s heart filled with something scarily similar to love.

That, thus, contributed to the fact that Martin is not ready at all. He wants to do it so badly but is freaking out equally as much. He is _not_ ready. It is easy for people to like him as an acquaintance, but most people don’t like what there is under the surface. He sighs again.

Also, he didn’t find the time to -

“Dad, what are you worried about?” Tim is staring at him with a grumpy facial expression, as he is bothered by not having all his Papa’s attention. Martin sighs, another time. The time has come, apparently.

“Tim, do you know that I love you more than anything?” Tim nods, his toy forgotten in the water and his hands absently squishing soap bubbles through his fingers.

“And that I will never leave you? Not even if someone tried to separate us? I will always be by your side, I will always be your dad, and we will be together forever?” Martin’s heartbeat picks up. Tim, however, continues to play with his bubbles.

“Yeah well… I kinda have a confession to make to you. I am sorry that I didn’t do it before, but…” He fluffs his kid’s wild nest of hair, petting him gently. “…are you going to be ok not staying at home this evening?” Tim doesn’t seem to listen, all his attention focused on the soap in his lap.

“You know I’m not abandoning you right? And Oskar will be with you!” At his last sentence, the little boy looks up, smiling widely.

“Oskaaaaaar! I like Oskar!” The kid says, standing up and stretching his tiny arms to him, the bath and the poor gnome clearly forgotten.

“Did you even hear a single word of what I said?” Martin whines playfully, while scooping up the little boy in his favourite towel, embroidered with bees.

“Papa, you have a date with Rasmus. Oskar’s dad.” Tim shakes his head, disappointed. Martin absently hums and starts drying off his son, making his way to the kid’s bedroom. “Hm, you _knew_?”.

Tim giggles: “You didn’t make me deaf, so yeah I knew! Me and Oskar had heard you in the park!” Martin stares at his child for a while, wondering what sweater he has to choose for the date. No way he is going for a skirt.

 _He has to work to see me in a skirt,_ Martin thinks. 

After all, it’s not like he can be seen in his best outfit, at their first date. No, at the first date Rasmus has to like him as he is. After the first, maybe he would try to impress the Dane more. But if he goes all in on the first date, then he won’t have any for the next dates, right?

_Yes. No skirt. A sweater._

Then, he registers what Tim has said.

“Wait, what?!” He sputteres, amused. “You knew all this time? I mean, it has been a week! You could have stopped me from worrying about you not liking him! Also, aren’t you spending too much time with Oskar?” Martin smiles at the thought of how much Tim has started to mimic the speech of his little best friend.

“Papa?” Tim interrupts him by putting his little right hand on his cheek, still wrapped in his arms.

“Yes?” Martin tilts his head.

“You’re so _dramatic_.”

Martin gasps. “Oh, I am? And then why were you so happy before knowing you will be with Oskar if you knew everything before I said to you?” The father teases his son.

“I am always happy to see Oskar, even if I know I will. Like every morning at school, no?” Tim stares at him right in his eyes, unbothered. “I am happy when we go to school because I know he will be there. Also, of course I knew, Rasmus told him, and he told me about it! I even knew the restaurant you are going to! But still, hearing you confirm it makes my tummy feel kinda funny? Why does that happen?” Tim touches his belly, tilting his head curiously.

Martin can’t decide whether he's more surprised by the huge amount of words his son has just spoken or more amazed by the meaning in it.

_He has got his first crush quite early, uh?_

“Is it weird, Papa? That I feel that way for Oskar?” Tim asks, blushing.

“No, love, definitely not. Do you like feeling like that?” He lays him on the bed, beginning to search for Tim’s clothes.

“Yes! Because Oskar always makes it better!” The kid eagerly explains. Martin’s heart aches. Kids’ love is something else entirely.

He smiles at his child, nodding, while picking out a grey sweater and a pair of jeans for his son to wear. “If you say so, I hope it stays that way!”

“Papa?” Tim asks again after a while, when Martin has started dressing himself. “Do you feel the same way for Rasmus?” Martin gulps.

“Well…” The adult begins to say, but he is quickly interrupted.

“Never mind, your face says you do!” The kid giggles.

Martin freezes. _Oh my god, is it that bad?_

“Traitor…” He whispers.

He and his kid look up at the same time, looking at each other, recognising the quote. Then, they burst into laughter.

It seems that Tim is not the only one gaining new habits from a certain amusing family.

***

Rasmus is trembling. No, he is shivering. When was the last time he got so excited about someone? The last time he cared so much about being liked by someone? Of course, when that someone is a guy like Martin, it's easy to be in love.

In love.

No, that’s too strong a word.

_Or is it?_

Rasmus sighs, torn between what he thinks is normal to feel for a person he met just a few weeks earlier and what he is actually feeling for the stunning green-eyed man.

"Papi, what are you doing?" Oskar asks, peeping into his dad’s bedroom door from the doorway.

"I have literally no idea, champion!" Rasmus frowns, looking first at himself in the mirror and then at the clothes scattered on the bed. Being a doctor and a father, you’d think he should know how to dress properly for a date. Rasmus clearly doesn't.

"Oh, are you in trouble for the date?" Oskar wonders.

"I am _not_ in trouble!" This kid, honestly. How can he possibly be born with so much personality?

"You aaaaaare!" Oskar teases. "Oh, dad, you are so hopeless! You can't even decide how to dress up!"

"Oh, and you with all your five years of experience can do better?" The adult replies, feigning hurt. 

_This kid, honestly._

"Well, of course! It is so simple, honestly dad, how can you…" The kid scoffs at him, resigned. "You have to just dress up like you want Martin to see you!" He waves his little hands, clearly annoyed at his father's lack of focus. "You have to wear what you want him to see! Your best outfit! The one that makes you feel confident!"

"Yeah but… I have no idea of what that is!" Rasmus frowns, not knowing if his conundrum is due to the fact that he doesn't have a particularly stunning outfit or if it’s because his son is giving him dating advice at only the age of 5.

"Well… Wear a thing that you like wearing a lot then. So that he can see you for what you really are! That is also how you want Martin to see you, because you want him to like the actual you so… you have to be more spon-spontaneous!" Rasmus blinks, a little bit stunned. When has Oskar become so mature?

"Think about that ok? I am hungry, see you in a minute!" The kid vanishes. There, that’s more like the Oskar Rasmus knows.

A few moments after, while Rasmus is still trying to choose between two skirts and a pair of black jeans, the kid comes back, with what seems a spoon full of Nutella in his hands.

"Oskar, what is that?" Rasmus wonders, amused.

"It was supposed to be my snack, but you're so upset that I thought it would help you feel better! It's my magic recipe, though! You take a spoon, you stick it into the jar of nut cream without being caught by your father, you roll it into it and TA-DA!" Rasmus's heart melts, and suddenly he is much more confident than before about the date.

“I love you, kiddo.” He grabs Oskar in his arms, squeezing him and rubbing his face against the kid’s.

“Papi… I am suffocating over here…” Oskar wriggles out, but Rasmus knows he is only pretending to be annoyed. “Papi, papi, papi!” He continues. “Please let me go! You’re running late!” The kid tries, obviously trying to get away.

“Ok, I have made my decision!” The adult leaves his son, rooting through the pile of clothes on his bed. Oskar rubs his clothes, clearly trying to clean them of his father’s touch. “Puah. Cuddles.”

“Oh, shut up, if it was Tim you would never react that way!” Rasmus rolls his eyes, amused. Oskar scowls at him, whispering something that sounds suspiciously like _“Of course, it’s Tim.”_ Rasmus eats the Nutella on the spoon, then lays it somewhere on the cupboard, adding to the already messy room.

“Anyway, I will wear a hoodie!” He grabs the said garment, happy with his decision. 

_If you like me, Martin, you must like me as I am!_

“Oh, no. Oh no no no no! Don’t you dare!” Oskar grabs the black hoodie, pulling him towards him.

“What? But why? You said I have to be myself!” Rasmus pulls the hoodie too.

“Yes, but I was thinking that you at least would have _tried_ to dress up! Come on! He’s special after all!” The kid pulls again.

“Hey! That’s…” Suddenly, Rasmus lets go, and Oskar tumbles backwards onto the floor with a cry. “…true. Oh, I am screwed! Oskar! Quick, tell me what to wear! Oskar? Why are you on the floor? We are running late! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, I am going to ruin this so badly… What can I do?”

Oskar glares at the ceiling, still lying down on the floor: “Please, send to us all the luckiness in the world. We need it.” Then, sighing, he stands up, takes a black jumper, and gives it to his father, together with the black jeans Rasmus had considered before.

Then, he plops down onto the bed, resigned.

“The only thing you can do, _now_ , is be yourself. But don’t worry, I think it will be fine!” The kid says.

“How can you be sure?” Rasmus wrings his hands nervously.

“Martin is Tim’s father. Tim likes me. Let’s just hope it’s genetic!” Oskar grins up at his father, clearly having the time of his life.

“Very funny, Oskar!” Rasmus dresses, shivering in excitement.

“I know, I am the best!” Oskar nods.

“And I am the worst…” The adult groans, defeated. 

_I can’t do this properly._

“Papi, he likes you, otherwise he wouldn’t agree to date you! Use logic, will you?” Oskar glares at him angrily.

“But…”

“No more buts. You can do it. Go and win his heart, you are my dad! That’s enough to make you the best dad ever! I mean, you made _me_! That’s proof you can make miracles… Let’s try another one, ok?” Oskar smiles eagerly.

“Ok. Let’s go! Wait, are you ready yet?” Rasmus doesn’t need anything more than his child’s approval. With that, he can truly conquer the world.

“I have been ready since an hour ago, and you’re late.” Oskar frowns in disbelief.

“…traitor! You had to tell me!” Rasmus starts running back and front, grabbing things messily, making sure to collect everything they need for the night. Then, he scoops up Oskar in his arms and leaves the apartment in a hurry.

“I _tried_ …”.

But Rasmus isn’t listening anymore. He is too excited, after all.

_Martin… tonight, I swear, I will try my best! You deserve it, beautiful star of my sky._

“Ok, papi, what was that? Is it supposed to be romantic?” Oskar grins.

“Shut up!” Apparently, he has spoken his lovely thoughts out loud.

***

Mads is satisfied with his work.

_Pillows? Placed._

_Blankets? Fluffed._

_Plushies of every form and dimension? Ready._

He nods at himself. He has prepared a perfect babysitting setting; he is a kindergarten teacher after all. Before he can question whether he should add some other plushies, his doorbell rings, making him jump, lost in his thoughts.

He looks at the clock on the wall, knowing that it is too early for his kids to arrive. So, it has to be…

“Wunder!” He greets his workmate, happily, while opening the door. He, along with everyone else, had stopped calling him by his first name a long time ago. His colleague prefers the nickname anyway.

“I’m pissed!” The latter enters Mads’ house, storming into it. “I mean, it’s Friday evening! I have better things to do than look after a bunch of kids. This is so unfair! Why did I agree to do this?” Mads sighs, resigned.

“Come on, it is not that bad! We do it every day! And it’s ok to do it on evenings too if we can help our friends have a date with that!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. I prefer other things! Like…” The other boy stops himself at the view of the living room of his mate. “Have you lost your mind? You should have hidden precious things away from those hurricanes, not have added fluffy things all around! Who you think you are dealing with?” Wunder stares at Mads, flickering.

“I don’t know, with the cutest and nicest little boys ever?” Mads replies, now annoyed. What is his workmate talking about?

“Are you…” Wunder shudders, oddly scared. “Are you kidding me? Are we talking about the same kids?”

“No wait: who are _you_ talking about?” Mads starts to have something up in his mind, but he doesn’t want to believe it.

The two of them stare at each other, frozen.

Wunder gulps, and then, clearing his throat, he tries: “We are here because you asked me to help babysit some of the kids from kindergarten because their parents wanted to go out. Right?”

“Right… I volunteered after hearing that they can’t find a proper babysitter.” Mads nods. Nothing is lost, maybe.

“Okay. I spoke with their parents too, after accepting your request. And it made me more convinced, because… Come on, he is going to propose tonight!” Wunder waves his arms to punctuate his sentences, getting more worked up. He has realised that, after all, Mads had never told him which kid they were going to babysit.

Mads closes his eyes “Wunder. My dear friend, companion of uncountable adventures and hard days of work. Tell me you have _not_ given our availability to someone that has two very… stormy kids, and a partner who has the loudest kid that has ever walked on earth. _Please_. Tell me I will have only one lively kid to deal with this evening, and that I can control him using a little angel that loves me almost as much as he loves him. _Please_.”

Now it’s Wunder’s turn to close his eyes, resigned: “You said yes to Martin and Rasmus. Not to Alfonso and Jesper.”

Mads glares at him. He nods, both exasperated and fond, raising one of his eyebrows.

“Uhm… Sorry?” Wunder tries. “But it’s kind of your fault too! You didn’t say to me it was about Rasmus and Martin, so when Alfonso asked, I said yes without thinking because I thought he had spoken with you first!”

Mads snorts, still glaring at his friend with his best angry face. Wunder smiles sheepishly, chuckling and trying to hug him.

Mads dodges his arms, a deadly expression on his face.

“FINE! It is entirely my fault! Sorry!” Wunder gives up, folding his arms on his chest.

“I have never wanted to kick your ass as much as right now.” Mads scoffs and shakes his head.

“I said I am sorry!” Wunder bites his lips, clearly sad.

“That’s not going to help us deal with five kids!” Mads is trying to stay calm and act cool, but it’s not working.

“We are kindergarten teachers! We can do it!” Wunder opens his arms, asking for a respite.

“We are not in kindergarten; we are in my home! Oh, I will definitely _kill_ you…” Mads shivers, worried. What the hell can they do in his tiny living room? It’s going to be a disaster.

“No, no, no hey…” Wunder rubs his shoulder, softly, as if he is afraid the other man will bite him. (As a matter of facts, Mads is currently in the right mood to do just that.) “…I promise you we can do that!” They look at each other and Mads finds himself lost in a blue ocean.

_I have never noticed how blue his eyes are…_

They stay like this, Wunder with a hand still on Mads’s shoulder and Mads too annoyed to come any closer, when the bell rings again, making them both jump and hug in panic.

_Shit, I didn’t wanna to hug him! It makes me lose credibility!_

“Our end has come!” Wunder sobs dramatically, hiding his head in Mads’ neck.

“What the hell are you doing? You’re so needy today!” Mads says nervously, while untangling himself from the hug and grabbing the handle of his door.

“If I have to die, I want to have a beautiful man near me so I can die happy, you know?” Wunder says, reaching him at the door. Mads freezes, not knowing how to interpret that.

“Shut up!” He decides to say in the end “Ok, fine, we can do that. I will kill you later.”

“You would never, you love me too much!” 

Mads glares at him, challenging his coworker to make a step forward. He’s definitely going to bite him.

“I hope they are Tim and Oskar first!” He whines, finally opening the door.

“Hello THERE! The best TRIO in TOWN has arrived! Make SPACE!”

_Of course. Why do I still have hope?_

***

Rasmus slips in front of Martin’s door, catching hold of the door frame at the last second. Oskar, on the other end, doesn’t manage to stop in time and collides with Rasmus’s legs. The latter giggles, amused by how in sync they can be.

“Here we are! And we’re only…” Rasmus glances at his wristwatch “…ten minutes late! Well done, kiddo!” He holds his hand out for a high five.

“We could have avoided that if you…” Oskar whines, shaking his head and folding his arms over his chest.

“Ok, well, let’s just pretend it’s your fault!” Rasmus shushes him, raising his fist to knock on the door. With that, he freezes.

“Papi, it’s a miracle we made it on time, barely, and I really wanna see Tim, hurry up!” Oskar shakes him, eagerly.

“What… What if I screw up?” Rasmus licks his lips, suddenly very nervous. “Are you still going to love me?” Rasmus knows it is stupid, and that Oskar and Tim will be friends regardless of his relationship with Tim’s dad. Still… he can’t help but feel anxious.

Oskar hugs him very quickly: “Always, don’t be silly! I will be happy anyway, I have Tim. If you lose Martin you’re the one who is losing the most, no?”

“Thank you, Oskar. Now I am very not stressed!” The adult hisses, biting his tongue after realising the indoor people could have heard him.

“Papi, I was joking! Now knock! And by the way…” Oskar stares at him, deadly serious, “…kiss him _before the midnight_ , would you?”

“What?! Oskar!” But his child, visibly excited, surpasses him and rings the bell. “Oskar!” Rasmus whispers again, panicking.

The door opens. Rasmus turns his head to the owner of the apartment so quickly that his neck cracks. But he couldn't care less. Martin is in front of him, stunning and smiling, and his stomach does somersaults.

_He is wearing a green sweater… He is so beautiful. And his eyes… His eyes are…_

The Swede smiles wider and mouths something. But probably Rasmus has turned down the volume of the world, just for being able to stare at Martin in peace. His mouth falls open. The other adult tilts his head, giggling. And Rasmus’s mind takes a rocket to hyperspace.

_He is practically shining. How can he…?_

“TIIIIIIIM!”

“OSKAAAAAAAAAR!”

The two kids jump in each other's arms, as if they hadn't even seen each other a few hours before, and Rasmus, pushed aside by his kid in his way to reach his best friend, comes back to the earth. He shakes his head and puts himself together enough to smile back at Martin.

“Well, hello!” Martin giggles again, shaking his hand a little.

“You’re very beautiful tonight, Martin.” Rasmus’s heart decides to say. He definitely needs his mind back from the hyperspace. He facepalms, then he retries: “Let me try that again, would you? What I wanted to say, to not scare you off, is: hi Martin, how are you? Are you ready for our date?” He chatters nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

Martin laughs, throwing his head back and crinkling his eyes. Rasmus smiles automatically in response.

_He is so awesome…_

“That said, I really have to do something before we can go!” He teases. He crouches down on his knees, making eye contact with Tim. The kid is still entangled in a hug with Rasmus’s son. “Tim? Can I ask you something?” Due to the fact that the shy little boy has only spoken a few times in his presence before, Rasmus has decided to try having an interaction with him. Obviously, he didn’t expect too much. After all, few moments earlier, the kid had shouted his best friend’s name, and it was, for Rasmus, the first time he’d actually heard his cute voice.

As a matter of fact, Tim still won’t speak to him, but Rasmus doesn’t care. He is a very stubborn person, and he knows sooner or later he will win his approval and (hopefully) his speaking too. For now, he is trying his best in making the little boy comfortable. It is very important for Rasmus that the kid feels comfortable with him.

Tim hides himself a little behind Oskar, but he continues to look at him, giving Rasmus hope. He smiles at the kid: “There’s no need to push it, you know? I can ask you another time if you prefer!”

“Oh, Tim! My dad is nice, he won’t do anything bad!” Oskar tries, wrapping his arms more around his best friend, trying to make him feel safe. Tim looks at him, then up at his father, who is watching the scene with a pleased expression. Martin blinks at Tim, and the little kid, reassured, stares into Rasmus’s eyes, nodding firmly, giving him permission to talk. Rasmus chuckles, glad for the opportunity.

“Thank you, Tim. I am so happy you let me! Anyway, what I wanted to ask you is if I have your permission to take your dad out on a date! I am a little bit late but…” Tim doesn’t even let him finish though. He nods eagerly, and he even smiles at Rasmus.

“Whoa, that was easy!” Rasmus looks up at Martin, standing up. “I think he likes me!” He whispers to his date, whose eyes are still sparkling as the best possible scenario has taken place in front of his eyes. They smile at each other, pleased by the events.

“He likes me the most, anyway!” Oskar snorts, jealous. Tim kisses his cheek in confirmation after that, and the adults exchange an amused look.

“Whatever, Oskar, whatever… Shall we go to Mads’s house?” Rasmus asks at Martin. The Swede agrees.

“That was…” Martin starts, closing his door behind him. “…quite an achievement! For Tim, it’s definitely a step forward in your direction! You should be proud!”

“Well… Of course, I am! Having his approval means a lot” He stops to blink at Tim, who blushes furiously. “But… I kinda owe you two some apologies, you know? I was late, after all…”

“Oh, don’t worry…” Martin waves a hand absently.

“And, if you were expecting flowers from me, I am sorry to have disappointed you!” Rasmus moves close to Martin. “But I just thought you would have made them fade, being the most handsome flower on this planet!” Rasmus couldn’t help but blurt out those words. The Swede’s presence made him full of emotions.

Martins gasps, saying “Rasmus! Oh my God”. Rasmus grins at him.

_Caught off guard, huh? Interesting._

“Bleah!” Oskar breaks the moment. Tim hides his face into his palms, shaking his head. “Dad, you can do better, come on! I feel sick!” Tim nods, peeking out from behind his fingers.

“I kinda enjoyed it, you know?” Martin teases them, and they roll their eyes and groan. Then, he pushes the kids gently towards the end of the hall.

“Really?” Rasmus whispers, in disbelief.

“Yeah, really!” Martin blinks at him shyly, his cheeks still red.

While their children lead the way, they sneak a second to stare at each other and enjoy what they are seeing.

“Incredible!” Rasmus shakes his head. Martin grins back.

Then, they follow their kids down the stairs, and Rasmus brushes their knuckles together. After that, not without a moment of hesitation, Martin holds his hand. Rasmus’s mind changed galaxy after that, still in hyperspace, apparently.

He misses a step.

Martin holds him closer, making sure he won’t fall.

But Rasmus has fallen for him already.

***

Mads has just let their guests enter his house when he regrets not having kicked Wunder’s ass before. Marcin and Luka are already jumping on his well-made fort of pillows, destroying it.

_Tim would have loved that…_

He is a good teacher; he doesn’t have favourites. Only Tim.

“Marcin, please! Behave properly! It’s not our home! Well, you’ve already destroyed our home anyway…” Jesper sighs. The man seems to not be having the best of times. He has dark bags under his eyes, and his skin is pale and unhealthy.

_Well, anyway, he is going to feel better soon…_

The proposal. If Mads hasn’t killed Wunder yet, it was only for that. How can he not be excited for that? He glares at Alfonso, who seems to be barely keeping it together. The Spaniard is so nervous that he is shaking and Mads starts to worry for his friend’s sake.

_I hope he has a plan. And that he can complete it! He owes me after this time bomb he’s handed me._

“Luka! You, too, you know?” But Alfonso is clearly distracted. He continues to tap the pocket of his jacket, probably to reassure himself he still has the ring, and glances occasionally at his boyfriend. Mads whines internally, knowing that if Jesper hasn’t been so tired he would have discovered everything. Anyways, he can’t think about that too much, because he needs to save his couch. He glares at Wunder and at the couch alternatively, making a giggling Wunder with a cuddly Mihael in his arms frowns and looks at the other two kids frightened. _“You owe me one!”_ He mouthed, while gently pushing Alfonso and Jesper outside.

“Take a break ok? We have everything under control!” He reassures, speaking mostly to himself. The parents nod, and Alfonso hugs Jesper with one arm.

“Thank you so much, we really needed this…” Jesper sighs, melting into the hug with his whole body, letting the Spaniard hold him up. The scene makes Mads's heart melt. He mouthed a tiny _“Break a leg!”_ at Alfonso and then closed the door.

_Let the party start…_

When he turns, Wunder is squished into the floor, immobilized by all the three children riding his back, his face pressed into the carpet.

_It will be a long, long evening._

“Come on guys, let him breath…” He smiles, and he can’t help but think about how much he wants to leave Wunder alone and run away. But Wunder is right, he loves him too much…

The bell pulls him out of his dangerous thoughts, and he hurries to open the door.

“MAAAAAADS!” Tim jumps into his arms, while a grumpy Oskar tries visibly not to care too much. Mads chuckles, hugging Tim tight and ruffling Oskar’s hair. Oskar almost growls, making him laugh.

“Hi there! Welcome!” He greets his guests again, while three eager kids leave their prey and bound over to him.

“Are you here too?” Luka asks, looking at Tim and Oskar, amazed.

“Yes!” Oskar hugs the trio quickly, which is enough to make Tim wriggle out from Mads’ hug and hug Oskar instead. Mads smiles at the view, even wider when Mihael tries to hug Tim too and the shy boy blushes furiously, hiding behind Oskar.

“Oh? Have you planned a party here?” Rasmus teases.

“Please, don’t ask!” Wunder groans. His appearance makes all the kids run towards different directions, with a loud Marcin screaming: “YOU HAVE TO CATCH US!”

“Again? Why is it never the other way around?” Wunder groans again and starts to chase the kids around. Mads frowns at the idea of what will remain of his living room after that.

“We have everything under control! No, you don’t have to pay us! We are glad to help! Have fun, enjoy your evening and be back as soon as possib… I mean, whenever you want!” Mads giggles nervously, slamming the door in front of the happy couple. He doesn’t have time to think about how beautiful their evening is going to be. He can hear them chuckling outside the house and that’s enough to make him wish he had a love life. Before the door closed, though, he could notice Rasmus’s and Martin’s hands tangled together.

_For love. You are doing this for love._

Picturing Wunder and himself as two Cupids, with robes and wings and arrows and everything, he shuddered and thought he had gone off the deep end. Nothing could be worse than that mental image.

Clearly, he was wrong.


	2. Part 2, in which they are trying to do things properly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are: the kids are with two desperat-perfect babysitter, the first date promises fluff and love, a proposal is coming our way... what is possibily going wrong?  
> It's not like adding characters or a couple of ideas along the way can damage something, no?  
> Let's see ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I promised, here I am with the second chapter, thanks to Jungah and her beautiful brain, soul and spirit.  
> This whole thing should've been a whole part, as I told you yesterday, so for me it makes sense that the three parts she was split up in were going to be pubblished three days in a row.  
> Thank you to everyone that stops himself and finds some time for telling me his/her opinion. You have no idea how much you made me happy.  
> Thank you to the DreamServer, your words fed Tinkerbell's inner side.
> 
> Before reading, a warning: I had and I have no idea of what happened here.  
> I am sorry for everyone who is gonna be disappointed, I tried my best.  
> It is the longest chapter so far, almost 9k.  
> I hope you will enjoy, and that your mood will be brighter after reading.

On the way to the restaurant which Rasmus has chosen for their evening, Martin can’t help but be excited about it. After exiting the taxi that had driven them there, with Rasmus opening the door for him, he immediately notices the outside of the tiny place and is impressed by it. It is an _Italian_ restaurant. The evening for sure has started with the right foot.

_10 points to Gryffindor, Rasmus._

Wait, does Rasmus belong to Gryffindor? Martin’s inner Slytherin shivers at the thought, but, after all, the two houses for sure shared a very good _chemistry_ , no?

“Uhm… I hope you like it!” Rasmus interrupts his wonderings, holding his hand again for crossing the street together. Martin heart warms at the realization Rasmus is trying to make him safe by looking a lot of times right to left before going across. It would be the cutest thing possible, if not by the fact that Rasmus stares at Martin a little bit too long afterwards, and is almost hit by a car while crossing.

“What do you mean, it’s Italian! How can I not?” Martin smiles eagerly at the Dane, squeezing his hand. He is now a bit worried by the seeming lack of self-preservation of his date. Rasmus stops at the entry of the restaurant, looking up at him.

“Oh! I am so relieved!” He confesses. “I have to admit that I wanted to impress you, but you know… Not all people like Italian food!” Martin flickers with a questioning look. “Yeah… my son, for example!” Rasmus concludes, shaking his head.

“What?!” Martin raises an eyebrow in disbelief, while Rasmus holds the door open for him. _How gallant._

“Yeah, he doesn’t like Italian pizza! Can you believe the little guy?” Rasmus grins, putting a hand on Martin’s back gently while approaching the maître d'.

“Look, Rasmus, I don’t think your son can be friends with mine anymore. He is a bad influence on him, I am sure you understand.” The Swede teases. Rasmus laughs and rubs his back. Martin has to prevent himself from _purring_ at the touch.

_Contain yourself, Carl Martin Erik Larsson, please!_

“Good evening, I have a reservation for two, name Winther!” The Dane says to the maître d', without moving his hand, mostly for Martin’s please.

“Of course! Can I lead you to your table?” The man asks, with an amused look. He probably understands their situation, after all. The two boys nod, and they are on their way. Rasmus’s hand remains where it belongs.

As soon as the maître d' denoted their table and greeted them, Rasmus pulled out a chair for Martin. Not before asking him which one he prefers, obviously. Martin’s head is going blank, too much to handle. But, before he can ask himself how it’s possible that Rasmus transformed himself into such a _prince_ , the said man stumbles on his feet while trying to sit down in his chair, and giggles nervously at Martin’s raised eyebrow.

“So… why didn’t you choose an Italian pizzeria instead? So that you would have eaten it without Oskar for once?” Martin asks Rasmus, needing a conversation now that Rasmus’s touch has left him. He is eager to learn about everything the Dane has to offer, after all, his clumsiness included.

“I couldn’t take you to a _pizzeria_ for our first date! You deserve more!” Rasmus says it with so much conviction that Martin blushes even more.

“Rasmus… I really wouldn’t have cared, as long as it was the two of us!” He tries to compose himself.

“Nah, not for me! You’re too special!” Rasmus smiles at him eagerly, and Martin thinks that the chefs should cook their dinner on his face. It definitely feels like it is burning enough.

“O-oh…” Martin smiles back at the Dane “Well… Thank you?” Rasmus blinks at him at that. “What is your favourite kind of pizza, by the way?” Rasmus stares at him confused. “Sorry, I love to blurt random questions at people! And well, I am pretty curious about you! You’re so charming…” This time, it’s Rasmus' turn to blush.

“Oh! Well… I like pizza with fries on it! It’s the best pizza ever for sure!” Rasmus leans forward, eager to be as near as possible to Martin, and makes the rear chair legs raise.

“…and now the mystery of why Oskar doesn’t like Italian pizza is revealed! How can you put fries on a pizza?!” Martin waves his hands in the air to stress his point.

“Well the apple never falls far from the tree… Wait, what?! You don’t like it?!” Rasmus blinks, backing into his former position. All the restaurant turns at them, alarmed by the noise he made. Martin has to bite his lip to prevent himself from chuckling.

“Of course not! It’s… it’s like murder!” Martin follows Rasmus, tilting towards him.

“…have you tried it?” Rasmus raises an eyebrow.

“…no?” Martin comes closer to the Dane, who reaches him halfway.

“Well… can you allow me to fix that with another date?” They’re dangerously close now.

“How forward you are! Let’s end this date first, ok?” Martin teases, shaking his head.

“Oh, like you can resist me, with my clumsiness and my eager flirting!” Their noses are now basically touching. Martin raises his hands, leaning back. “I admit defeat on that.” But in leaning back first he has left Rasmus leaning over the table, making a little victory for himself. Rasmus grins realising it.

“Oh!” Martin exclaims, glancing at the tablecloth. “How cute! It has white and red squares! Like…”

“…the one on ‘The Lady and the Tramp’ movie.” Rasmus completes his sentence, meeting his gaze and chuckling. Martin's heart melts. 

_He got it…_

He stares at Rasmus with his mouth wide open, stunned by how the boy seems to understand him perfectly.

“Well, now we only have to order spaghetti, haven’t we?” Rasmus cracks a smile. Martin can’t help but nod eagerly. Then, realizing what he has done, he facepalms. Apparently, Rasmus’s clumsiness is contagious.

_Ok, Martin: let’s not make a clown out of you, alright?_

"So, huh… Oskar keeps telling me you're a doctor!” Martin quickly changes the topic in an effort to pretend nothing happened, even if Rasmus’s smug grin makes it hard. _How hypocritical!_ “Which is your specialization though? I never asked you!" Martin chuckles at Rasmus's disbelief. "Yeah, I know how hospitals work. I am the one who often takes patients there, unfortunately.”

“Oh, I figure! Being a fireman, how hot, uh?” Rasmus replies. “I am a Traumatic Surgeon, anyway.”

“No way! I never see you around though! In the ER, I mean! Although I have just started working in Berlin…” Martin is more charmed by his date every moment that passes.

“Well… I just got transferred too!” Rasmus replies, clearly amused and a little bit honored by the fact that Martin seems so interested in him, as if he considers himself hopeless. “How cool is that by the way? We will be able to work together!”

Martin seems to realise it at his same time, and the two of them smile at each other across the table.

“Good evening, Messrs!” a tall, brown-haired, young waiter has approached them, smiling widely. He looks at them, raising his gaze from the notepad in his hands “Can I help you with your orders?” He stammers a little, seemingly staring at Martin. But the Swede dismisses it as just his imagination.

“Of course, it’s always a pleasure helping people so wonderful!” The waiter regains his confidence, winking at Martin, who stares in disbelief. The guy was for sure nice: brown eyes, confident, with a gentle face but a deep glare.

 _Oh, Martin, shut up, would you? As if Rasmus is not simply_ better than anyone _in your eyes…_

“Oh… Hum… Thank you?” He wonders, confused by the turn of the events. He doesn’t dare to glance at Rasmus, though. “We… kinda got lost in our conversation and haven’t decided yet!” He concludes in the end, since Rasmus hasn’t spoken yet.

“I figure! I mean, with such an enchanting person like you it has to be easy to lose focus!” The waiter winks again.

_Ok, what the hell…_

Rasmus clears his throat, crossing his arms. Martin glances at him and has to suppress a laugh at the sight of how much he seems bothered by the waiter.

“Well, I can come back later!” The waiter continues, ignoring Rasmus. The latter growls exactly like an older version of Oskar when he gets bothered. As a matter of fact, Oskar growls mostly for Tim.

 _He is jealous!_ Martin can’t help but be pleased.

“Or, you know… never again!” Rasmus blurts, obviously jealous. Martin finds it adorable. Finally, the waiter turns up to the Dane, raising a questioning eyebrow.

“It’s my date you’re flirting with!” Rasmus’s glare looks as if it could kill. Martin’s heartbeat picks up. The cute mess that the boy is, standing up for him that way?

_He clearly cares about me, doesn’t he?_

“What? No way _you_ are _his_ date!” The waiter exclaims.

“Excuse me?” Rasmus is indignant by now. “Of course, I am! Back off!” The waiter grins at the slight man. As a matter of fact, in a fight there will be no way Rasmus can handle him. Even the power of love wouldn’t be enough for sure.

“And I can tell you more,” the Swede interrupts the exchange, pleased greatly by Rasmus’s attitude, “...it’s the most beautiful date I have ever had!”

With that, the waiter chuckles and then raises a fist in the air. Both Rasmus and Martin stare at him.

“Sorry, I have just gained a spare Sunday this weekend! I was betting with my colleagues you two were dating. Ah! Let me know when you’re ready to order!” the waiter turns on his heels, grinning triumphantly at a group of his coworkers at the restaurant counter.

“Oh, Fabian!” one of them exclaims at the news the waiter has reported, “No way you are right, _again_!”

“Can you believe people bet on _us_?” Rasmus says after a few moments of surprise. Martin smiles back.

_Well, I sure do…_

***

“So, Jesper…” Alfonso was literally shivering. He has played the scene inside his mind so many times by now, trying to account for all the twists and turns that his proposal might possibly have and formulating solutions for each one of them. He is ready. This evening, he is going to bend down on his knees and propose to the man of his life. He has absolutely no doubts about it.

He booked a fancy restaurant.

He chose the perfect ring, now safe in his pocket.

He sequestered the three devils somewhere with supervision.

He has a plan.

Nothing can turn bad. He and Jesper waited so long to have a night by themselves that he actually can’t believe it’s happening, even if they are in the street, waiting for a cab, hand in hand, without shouting 5-years-old arounds. Alfonso is eager to make the next step. He is nervous, but… so _excited_ too.

_Oh God, let him say yes, please._

“What is it, ‘Fonso?” Jesper yawns, stepping closer to him, making him automatically wraps him in his arms. Alfonso’s heartbeat raises, and the Spaniard prays Jesper won’t notice.

“Jesper…” He continues. “…what do you want to do on our special evening?” The Spaniard smiles widely. He knows his boyfriend well enough to know exactly all the possibilities.

_“Whatever my love has in mind for me!”_

_“You, me, the bed. But, before that, feed me please!”_

_“Surprise me, Spaniard, mi amor!”_

It’s just so overwhelming knowing a person so well that you’re able to make a plan based on suppositions. After all these years…

“…please can we just go to your place?” …his boyfriend continues to surprise him.

 _Wait, what?_ Alfonso freezes in disbelief. Ok, he loves Jesper because he is spontaneous and a little unpredictable. But that was probably the worst time ever to surprise him. It would have to be the contrary, after all.

“Sorry!” Jesper raises his head from Alfonso’s shoulder to look up at him. “I am so fucking tired…” Jesper sighs. “…I-I can’t continue like this anymore! It’s too much, Marcin needs better and more, but I can’t and I… I… What am I doing? I can’t… Work is too much, Marcin is so sweet, but he has needs and I am the worst father ever…” Jesper's clear eyes fill with tears.

“Wait… Jesper, what’s going on?” Alfonso cups his boyfriend’s face with his hands.

“I… I don’t know. But I… I kinda need a break? I am so tired… I just want to use this spare evening to love you. Because… I didn’t do it properly due to our busy schedule these few months, no? And I… I need to stay by your side, and just to be with you. Your… love, maybe can restore me? Can you do that for me?” Jesper sounds like he’s on the cusp of crying.

“Jes… I… I am always by your side! You… You know you can always ask me to watch Marcin, and… We barely spend nights apart now, I thought we spent enough time together… Why didn’t you say it to me before? I want you to lean on me, I want to be your support!” Alfonso kisses every tiny part of his boyfriend's face, holding his face with both his hands.

“Oh, ‘Fonso… I will never be supported more in life as you can support me! But…” the Dane frowns, closing his eyes and rubbing his cheek against his boyfriend's palm, acting like a giant cat. “I… I love you. But still… It’s not as if we are married, you know?” Alfonso's heart jumps. “And that scares me… I want to share everything with you, the good things and the bad too, because I… I thought about it, you know? And what if something happens to me and Marcin…” Jesper can’t finish his sentence. He shakes his head instead. “Whatever, it’s worthless, forget this shit please, I am probably sleepwalking by now… I know that probably you had a nice date in mind, but can we get home instead? I need you to hold me…” Jesper kisses him on the lips, and Alfonso, heart melting, can’t help but moan.

His boyfriend for sure has changed his plans. But when you love someone, the place in which you decide to spend your whole life with him it doesn’t matter. It can be a fancy restaurant, a sunny park, or the couch of the living room.

Alfonso chuckles, satisfied by the new plan forming in his mind: “I can do whatever you need me to do. I can even offer you a massage!”

“Gosh, you’re the best!” Jesper groans, hugging his partner.

“Let’s go home…” Alfonso replies, pleased, while ushering Jesper into the taxi that has just arrived.

_Oh, love, you’re gonna love this so badly! I was trying to create the perfect occasion, but you… you made it yourself!_

It’s ok, even if he has to type a short message to the restaurant’s owner.

_I can take him to that Italian restaurant another time._

_Maybe to celebrate with the three kids…_

At that, Alfonso shivers again. Marcin, Luka, Mihael and a stage in which they can settle their clown show. A nightmare.

_But, for that particularly special cause…_

***

“Ok, kids!” Wunder says, clapping his hand once. “This is not kindergarten, so you don’t have to call us teachers!”

“As if they ever do it with you anyways…” Mads mutters softly, making the kids giggle and Wunder rolls his eyes. The kids continue running around them anyway, even if Wunder is not trying to catch them any longer.

“… _but_ Mads here has so many ideas about what we can play!” Wunder ends, immediately throwing Mads under the bus.

“Due to a certain person that I won’t name, I was prepared for… something else.” Mads sighs, thinking about his perfect pillow castle, destroyed on the floor. “Thus, I am open to any _not_ dangerous idea!”

He has just finished speaking when Luka stops in his tracks, making Marcin collide with him, and shouts: “I have an idea!”

 _Oh no. I should have said any_ not _dangerous_ and from Luka _idea, shouldn’t I?_

Mads and Wunder look at each other, worried. Luka’s ideas are always the worst.

“Which one?” Oskar asks, curious. All the four kids stare at Luka, eager for explanation.

“We can divide us into two teams!” Mads's eyes narrows, trying to foresee potential disasters. “Me and Marcin, and Tim and Oskar!” The three kids nod. “And then Miky will be the narrator! And the helper of our team, of course!” Luka hugs Mihael shortly, causing him to giggle. “And, you know, we will be pirates on different pirate ships, the cool white samurai one for me and Marcin,” Luka points towards one of the two couches in Mads’s living room, the one with white pillows on it, “…and the weird black soldiers one for Tim and Oskar!” he shows the other couch, with black pillows on it. “The floor is the sea.”

Mads starts to tremble. He is definitely not liking the direction the whole thing has taken.

“We are on different teams, that’s true. But with a goal in common!” Luka pauses, letting the hype increase. “Defeat the legendary monster of the abyss, the Kraken!”

The kids hold their breath, looking at Luka with wide eyes.

“Of course, the Kraken is a dangerous, terrific creature.” Luka looks every other kid straight into their eyes, making Tim hide behind Oskar, who wraps an arm around him without looking away from Luka. “And… IT IS WUNDER!” The kids shout, jumping on their respective couches to save themselves from the fury of the beast. The latter is stunned in the middle of the room, blinking and lost for words. Mads can’t help but giggle a little. Wunder glares at him angrily but Mads thinks quietly that he deserves it.

He is still afraid about the destiny of his living room, though.

“I’ll take it from here. Thank you for the introduction, Luka!” Mihael clears his throat, positioning himself on the table between the two couches.

“That’s not for holding people, you know…” Mads sighs, resigned.

“The samurais and the soldiers are ready.” Mihael starts narrating with the deepest voice he can use, causing Mads to raise an eyebrow. 

_Is he imitating me when I read stories?_

The kids, standing on the couches, turn to face Wund-The Kraken.

“They have been trained for so long, waiting for this moment to come.” Mihael continues, waving his arms dramatically. “They sailed into the worst tempest they had ever seen.” Marcin starts to make loud storm noises and move the couch. Oskar, obviously, follows him, making Tim giggle happily. Luka is deathly serious, his arms crossed and his glare on Wunder.

Mads’s worry increases.

“They finally made it. They found the horrible creature!” Mihael’s tone raises, and Tim begins to imitate Luka, narrowing his tiny grey eyes towards Wunder, too.

“Hey!” Wunder protests. “The Kraken is a sensible creature, ok?”. Mads snorts.

“But the two pirate ships…” Mihael seems to realise they’re missing something “Wait, Luka, how can you be pirates and soldiers or samurais at the same time?” He asks with his normal voice at the brother.

“…you’re the narrator, fix it!” Luka smiles innocently, but Mihael can’t help but smile back after a short moment of wondering.

 _Find yourself someone who loves you the way Mihael loves Luka…_ Mads shakes his head affectionately, intrigued by the story in spite of himself.

“They, the skilled men of our story, have a surprise waiting for them. They have been prepared, by attending two different Universities courses at once, apparently, to fight the Kraken. The Kraken is pretty awful, to be honest.” Wunder huffs, offended. Mads facepalms. They truly believe that at University they are supposed to learn to be good pirates/samurais/soldiers. His heart melts.

“The Kraken, the disgusting Kraken, is not alone.” Mads raises his head, not convinced he is going to enjoy the development of the story.

“A beautiful and delicate mermaid is with him.” Mads closes his eyes, in disbelief. “The mermaid seems gentle, but our heroes can’t be sure he is on their side.” The five kids stare at Mads, waiting for a response.

“Of course the mermaid is with the Kraken! It is a marine creature too!” Wunder puts his hand on his waist, questioning Mihael’s story and earning himself a death glare from Luka. He shuts up, and turns to Mads, looking at him with pleading eyes.

“T-the mermaid is with the Kraken, right?” He whispers, desperate. Mads can’t believe the guy, but above all he can’t believe himself for nodding.

_It’s not like I like him. This story is just heartbreaking._

“Oh, well.” Mihael continues. “It seems that the men have to kill them both.” He shrugs his shoulders. The other kids shout their battle cries, causing Mads and Wunder to bump into each other's arms for the second time that evening.

“How can we kill them?” Oskar asks Luka, shouting.

“We have to trap them!” Luka answers.

“The men have a plan, luckily.” Mihael nods, still speaking with his fake deep voice. Then, he looks at the two adults: “The marine creatures are afraid now.”

“We are NOT!” Wunder fires back.

“Don’t provoke them…” Mads hisses. But Wunder ignores him.

“We NEED something to MAKE THEM unable to MOVE!” Marcin says, excited.

“Thank you, Marcin, that is the definition of trapping. So, what should we use?” Oskar frowns.

“The men of our story start to discuss their options!” Mihael seems to be having the time of his life.

“Ok, guys: Tim is the weakest!” Luka begins to say. “He is not!” Oskar growls, hugging Tim, who seems not particularly bothered by Luka’s words. He has Oskar, he is fine.

“ _Fine_ , but you really wanna expose him to the danger?” Luka rolls his eyes, annoyed.

“NOT a good IDEA!” Marcin agrees. Oskar glares at Tim, who shrugs and smiles at him. “Ok, so what?” Oskar asks Luka, relieved that his best friend gives him the ok to proceed.

“Yeah, it’s so we can keep them safe while they help!” Luka points at Tim and Mihael. Mads and Wunder giggle, tender. “He will find something to trap them, while we distract them and pin them to the ground!” Mads shivers, letting Wunder rubbing his shoulder. He looks at him, discovering a determined glare on his face. He, somehow, feels protected. The whole situation overwhelms him.

Oskar and Marcin nod at the proposal, and Tim jumps down from the couch, mimicking swimming while searching for something. After a second he freezes, raising an eyebrow towards Oskar.

“What can we use to trap them?” Oskar interprets to the others.

Mads is not feeling any less worried.

The kids pause to think for a bit.

“The marine creatures, _as our men know very well_ , are usually hunted with nets.” Mihael snorts, clearly trying to give his suggestion for the progression of the story.

_Uh-oh._

“Ok then!” Tim returns to ‘swimming’ around and Mads knows this is the point at which he and Wunder have to stop them; playing with nets and running around inside is far from being safe. He tries to catch little Tim and prevents him searching around for damaging objects like _nets_.

He clearly underestimated the kids.

“Guys don’t let them escape!” Luka eagerly exclaims “Ready? GO!”

Tim starts to run for his goal and the kids jump on them at the same time, shouting and being cheered by Mihael. The adults can’t help but be swept up.

“UNITED IN RIVALRY!”

***

“Papi, Papi, Papiiiiiiiiiiiii!” An eager Gabriel is jumping on his chair, making his responsible father's anxiety increase and his irresponsible father chuckle. “Can we have a food battle?” He continues, aiming his best puppy-eyes at the latter.

“Oh, Gabriel, no way! You can’t throw food in a restaurant!” Zdravets rolls his eyes.

“You can’t throw food, period.” Lauri tries to point out, only to be shushed by his curly-haired son.

“THROW FOOD?! Are you my brother or what?! I will never trash good food! I was talking about a challenge about who can eat more between me and Papi!” Gabriel explains, nodding enthusiastically.

“That’s a good idea!” Enrique begins to say before being stopped by his husband’s angry glare.

“No way! You both will feel sick, just like last time! And I have plans for this evening; after all, today for me and Papi is a special one!” Enrique smirks at the _‘plans for this evening’_ , but Lauri glares at him and Gabriel firmly. They look down together, saying: “Yes Daddy!”. Zdravets giggles and high five with his Daddy.

“Daddy, why is it special for you?” Gabriel wonders, waving the giant menu and almost causing a tornado. Enrique tries to stop him, but only ends up knocking over all the glasses of water.

“Because…” Lauri snatches the menu from Gabriel’s hands, using it to bonk his clumsy husband on the head while Zdravets gets the water glasses in order again. “…it’s our anniversary today!” Lauri glares at Enrique, who can’t help but raise his hands and admit defeat, terrified.

“And I love you every day more!” The Spaniard tries to regain his husband’s approval. Lauri puts down the menu, but doesn’t let go of it. It seems that he has found the perfect weapon.

“Did I hear that correctly?” A well-looking waiter has approached the table. “Is today your anniversary?” He asks, smirking. “Well, you chose the perfect restaurant!”

“No, the perfect restaurant should be Spanish.” Enrique mutters.

“Enrique, I have told you a thousand times: I don’t want to go eating Spanish food in a restaurant. Your cooking is the best. It makes no sense to eat Spanish outside. We have you for that. Can you deal with it?” Lauri's bright smile makes Enrique relax his shoulders, pleased.

“Anyway, can I ask you a question?” The waiter goes ahead, smiling at the cute exchange of the couple. They nod, kids included. In the meantime, Gabriel starts to tease his brother, brandishing a breadstick as a sword. Zdravets takes one too and they begin sparring with them. Lauri looks at them for a moment, then he sighs and decides to let them go. He has to choose his battles. Instead, he glares at Enrique (albeit affectionately) as if to accuse him for the behaviour of their children. 

“Nice!” The waiter smirks again. “Bora? Get your ass over here!” Another waiter, summoned, walks towards them, concerned.

“Fabian, you can’t speak to me like that, you have to call me Boss or Chief! I am the most experienced here between us, you know?” The second waiter sighs, resigned.

“Yeah, and I am here to make you lose this title forever: no one can boss Fabian!” The first waiter, Fabian, says, nodding.

“Oh, no…” Bora tries to interrupt him.

“Challenge: I bet you that the one who asked the other out between them was the pale blonde one!” Fabian winks at them.

“Hey, I am not pale, I am _Finnish_!” Lauri protests. Enrique chuckles, making his husband cross his arms over his chest grumpily.

“No way! This time you’re absolutely wrong! I accept the challenge: the dark mysterious one is the one who asked first!” Bora replies to his colleague.

“Ok, then: if I am right, you have to call me Boss and give me your spare Sunday too!” Fabian says, smirking.

“Nope: for the spare Sunday you need to do way more than this!” Bora narrows his eyes, worried if he’s provoked his co-worker. As a matter of fact, he did.

“Deal!” Fabian and Bora shake their hands. “So?” The former asks at the couple, sure of himself.

“Well, I don’t like you, but you’re right!” Lauri sighs. “I asked first!” Enrique chuckles, agreeing.

Bora whines, facepalming. Fabian laughs maniacally: “I told you, no one can boss Fabian!”

“Wait… really?!” Zdravets wonders, in disbelief, staring at Lauri.

“Can you imagine your father doing something serious in all his life?” Lauri jokes, smiling and ruffing Zdravets hairs. The kid scoffs his head, giggling at the touch.

“Hey! That’s not fair! _I_ asked _you_ to marry me!” Enrique protests. Lauri blushes at the memory.

“You’re right. You did wonderful with that, I have to admit!” Lauri leans over to kiss his husband on his cheek, making him chuckle, delighted.

“Hey, I want a kiss too!” Zdravets asks eagerly.

“Me too, me too, ME TOOOOOO!” Gabriel exclaims, hitting the table with his tiny fists in anticipation and making the poor glasses shake again. Lauri laughs, pleased, and obeys their orders, standing up to reach all of them.

“Well, now that you have made a fool out of me, can you take the order of table eighteen? The one with the two friends?” Bora pleads, regretting having taken the bet. Fabian raises an eyebrow in his direction. Bora sighs. “Please?” He has to add. Fabian nods, and then turns to the said table.

“Wait… Friends? What do you mean?” He blinks, confused.

“The table with the blonde and the… well… brown/blonde guy!” Bora waves his hands vaguely.

“Ok but… Friends? Are you insane? They for sure are dating!” Fabian waves at the family, telling them to call him whenever they will be ready.

“No way!” Bora starts to walk in their direction, and Lauri and Enrique follow his glare and gulp at the realization of who the said couple is made by.

“Oh, I can see my spare Sunday coming. Challenge: what if…” Fabian and Bora step out of earshot, still arguing.

“They are…” Lauri begins, smiling widely.

“OH MY GOD! THEY ARE TIM’S AND OSKAR’S PARENTS!” Gabriel shouts, and is promptly shushed by his parents. “Why are you shushing me? I have to go and say hello! Good manners, you know?” The kid crosses his arms.

“No, Gabriel! It’s their first date probably, stay quiet! We don’t wanna to interrupt them!” Lauri explains, while hugging his husband, still standing up behind him, having just finished a round of kisses for his family.

“Ooooooh, I see!” Gabriel nods.

“They are so cute together, aren’t they?” Zdravets sighs, charmed.

Lauri and Enrique giggle, holding themselves tighter.

“They are for sure…” Lauri agrees.

“Ah, the next generation! How lovely…” Enrique kisses his husband. Then, the whole family stares at Rasmus and Martin another bit, melting.

“I wish them all the happiness!” Zdravets concludes, giggling.

“It sounds like destiny no? It is our anniversary, and their first date too! How cute is that, Enrique?” Lauri wonders at his husband, sitting down again. Enrique nods, holding Lauri’s hand on top of the table.

_Yeah, destiny, huh?_

***

“I swear to God, as soon as we are free again, I will kill you. No matter what you’re saying to excuse yourself, I will not fall for that. I _hate_ you!” Mads is angry. No, he is _furious_. How the whole situation even happened is still a mystery. Regardless, here they are: two kindergarten teachers, tied to each other, back to back, by a rope, unable to move. Mads snorts. He still has no idea how five kids aged 5 could be so fast and organized in an assault.

“You hate _me_?” Wunder fires back. “ _I_ should hate _you_! What kind of person has a rope into his closet? This is _your_ fault!” His colleague jerks his head back and manages to headbutt Mads from behind.

Mads squeaks in disbelief. “What do you mean? I go camping! Of course I have a rope!” Then, he tries to move his arms again, but it’s a lost cause: the five kids have tightened them very well. He tries to move his legs too, but, since he is tied to Wunder, he can’t stand up either. He frowns.

“Ok. Whatever. We need to find a solution for this mess, or this organization of criminals will make a disaster!” He surrenders in the end. He has to think.

“Of course, like being trapped with a rope, back to back, on your floor, with five kids screaming and running isn’t already a total disaster!” Wunder sounds resigned. “We should ask for mercy. Sometimes, if I pretend to cry, Mihael helps me!”

“Yeah, _pretend_.” Mads provokes. The five kids are now trying their best to become little Indians, shouting and dancing in circles around them. Apparently, they are going to offer them in sacrifice. Mads shivers.

“Well, listen: we can handle this! Follow me, at my count we push against each other and stand up! Ready?” Wunder whines, not convinced at all “Work with me, you know? One… Two… Three!” The two adults begin to stand up in sync, managing to raise themselves up. They have just begun to cheer in relief when Wunder loses his balance and face plants on the floor with all Mads’s weight on top of him. His scream of pain is thankfully muffled by the carpet.

“Wunder? Wunder? Are you ok? Oh gosh, I am so sorry, are you fine?” Mads tries to roll over onto his side, so that he can let Wunder be free. The rope, fortunately, starts to loosen up. After all, the five little Indians/samurai/soldiers are only kids, and in the struggle of standing up the knots had been loosened a bit.

“F-fine. How are you?” Wunder groans. Mads crawls on the floor, the rope now completely untied, and turns his coworker onto his back to check for injuries. The other guy seems stunned and a little hurt. A giant bruise is starting to form on his face, starting from his nose. “I am ok but… Your nose… Oh, no! Does it hurt? I am so sorry!” Mads cups Wunder’s face with his hands, worried. Neither of them notice how Mads is now in Wunder’s lap.

“Oh, the MERMAID is saving the KRAKEN!” Marcin shouts.

“The mermaid, after all, seems in love with his Kraken…” Mihael deepens his voice to narrate again. Mads scoffs, still inspecting Wunder’s wounded face.

“NOW he is GOING to KISS him and PRACTISE mouth-to-mouth BREATHING!” Marcin yells, clapping his hands.

“Wunder was not drowning, you know?” Luka asks, annoyed. “He is a Kraken; he can breathe underwater!”

“But he is still hurt!” Oskar interrupts. “And Mads is saving him! They love each other!” At that, Mads realises in which position he is in: he is practically riding Wunder, straddling his lap, cupping his face with his hands, and rubbing his cheeks with his thumbs. He yelps and quickly stands up, while Wunder flushes red.

“I-I don’t know how to tell this part of the story!” Mihael admits, his eyes suspiciously wet, probably tired and upset at the same time. Luka runs to hug him, but he stops when he sees Tim already there, patting Mihael’s shoulder. Mihael’s smile comes back in no time, accompanied by Oskar’s growl. Tim smiles a little too, then quickly retreats back into Oskar’s hug, preventing the latter from attacking Mihael.

“Yeah, about that: who wants to hear a… uhm… not hurting story?” Wunder stands up too, massaging his face. Mads glances at him, nervous. The kids do the same, confused. Wunder frowns. “No, I am not going to tell you the story. Mads will.”

All the kids shout in excitement at that, plopping down onto the pillows spread all over the floor, and stare at Mads, hyped.

“Are you… are you ok though?” Mads asks Wunder, stretching a hand in his direction, but stopping himself halfway.

“I will after your one of your stories. They are the best, you know?” Wunder sits down in the middle of the children, wincing a bit. Mihael climbs on his knee, and naturally Marcin and Luka follow, crowding into poor Wunder’s lap. But the latter smiles, pleased, hugging the three of them as much as he is able. After all, he knows it’s his favourite troublemakers’ way to say _‘sorry’_.

Sadly, Mads has to look away, as Tim is demanding to be picked up too by tugging on his sleeve. He chuckles and, sitting down, he pulls Tim and Oskar onto his crossed legs.

 _Now,_ this _is what I had planned…_

Wunder’s gaze meets his across the room. They smile at each other.

_Ok, maybe it is even better…_

***

After the waiter… _incident_ , Rasmus can't help but stare into Martin's eyes. His eyes are shining, nothing less than that. But how is it possible though? Before stopping himself from doing it, he blurts out: "Green is a cold color!"

Martin just blinks at him, clearly confused. He raises an eyebrow, wondering. Rasmus facepalms, embarrassed: "Oh shit, did I say that out loud? It was supposed to stay in my head!" Martin continues to stare at him, blinking.

Rasmus gives up. He has got a date with this awesome man; he has to go for it with no regrets. Better to be embarrassed than regretful.

"Your eyes. Your eyes are unbelievable - like, impossible. Which doesn’t really make sense? But that’s why it fits! Your eyes are green. Green is a cold colour. But it’s been making me feel warm all evening. Green is a cold colour. But your green is heartening. And I can't explain that, even if I am a doctor and I have to know the human body in depth. Green is a cold colour. But... your green… It’s very green, isn’t it? And… I don’t know, It’s like.. Like it is echoing in my soul? Pulling me into waves that makes my soul vibrate and... sing with it? And… I am overwhelmed by it. Even if I like warm colours, your eyes' green is now my favourite colour."

Martin's lower lip trembles, while its owner seems upset. He tries to speak, then he closes his eyes and frowns. As a matter of fact, that was a very huge turn of mood after their previous chatting.

"...and wow, I sound very cringe and lame!" Rasmus concludes, chuckling nervously. He looks down, suddenly aware of how vulnerable he’s being. He is a sensitive guy, for sure. But he loves to go beyond that and express his feelings as much as he can. He’s seen too many people die with regrets at work; he doesn’t want to. It is his worst fear, the one which sometimes makes him not able to sleep at night. This, and not having someone with whom he can share all the love he has inside. 

_Someone like Martin…_

“Martin, look, I am sorry, I am… An overwhelming person? I think? Oh whatever, that doesn’t make sense either… Let’s pretend that never happened…” Rasmus doesn’t dare to raise his glare from his hands. He tries to swallow the lump stuck in his throat.

_I wasn’t enough to make it last till the dinner’s order… Let alone having a second date._

“Never.” Martin murmurs, his voice cracking.

“Yeah, like I said, it never happened…” He chuckles nervously again, fidgeting with the soft tablecloth. But then, his hands are grabbed by Martin’s. He gasps softly, still not able to look at Martin.

“Shut up, would you?” Martin raises their joined hands and kisses his. At that, Rasmus has to look up. His heart melts. Martin’s green eyes are filled with tears. And a couple of them have left the bright green to roll down his cheeks. Rasmus mouth opens in disbelief.

“No one, truly, _no one_ , was never able to make me feel loved like this. I would never want to forget what just happened. Because…” Martin breathes slightly, smiling at Rasmus with a shy smile “…I need this so much.” With that, Martin blushes.

“So,” he clears his throat, giggling. “If you don’t mind, I want more of this.” He looks at Rasmus, fondly, pleading, needy.

“If you are thinking that it was too much, that you have exaggerated, that I don’t like it… You’re wrong. You jumped in first, huh? So now I want to jump after you, because I don’t wanna lose this opportunity: don’t stop feeding my soul like that. For everything you’re feeling too much, I am feeling too little. Please, keep balancing me. You, your clumsiness, your smile… That is what warms me.”

Martin finishes his sentence out of breath. He stares at Rasmus, his eyes still pleading. Rasmus tightens his grip on Martin’s hands. Here they are, hands held tightly over the table of their first date.

“As…” Rasmus stands up a little to be closer to Martin. “As long as you want me to do it, I will.” He rubs tears off the Swede’s cheeks.

“I want to kiss you so desperately…” He adds, sitting down again and making the whole restaurant jump by the loud crash he made with his chair.

Martin’s eyes seem to grow darker. He licks his lips, teasing Rasmus. “What… What is stopping you?” he asks, biting his lower lip, after licking it again. Rasmus snorts. The guy was good, nothing to say on that.

“Don’t tease me, Martin. I will lose control in no time with you.” Rasmus’s heartbeat increases. He was joking, right? No way he really wants to…

“It’s not like I don’t want it too!” He protests, blushing. Rasmus smiles softly at Martin.

_Ok, whoever listened to Oskar’s prayers for this evening: thank you._

“It’s our first date! I don’t want to rush just because we are busy men. I don’t wanna ruin it, not with you.” Rasmus rubs Martin’s hands with his fingers. They still haven’t let go of each other. They’re still anchored to each other, even if the situation is awkward. Even if they clearly have no idea of how to express their feelings.

“I…” Martin frowns. “Look, Rasmus, I don’t want to seem a desperate guy. I want this,” he moves one of their matched hands to point at them, “to be serious, too. But I think we have to speak about that, no? We are in a delicate situation. So, I thought about it, and I came up with two…” he bites his lower lip again, sending a shiver across Rasmus’s spine. 

_This guy, seriously… Is he trying to make me spontaneously combust?_

“…rules.” Rasmus can’t help but chuckle at how much caring and overthinking Martin has been in the past few days.

_Yeah, like you are not the weird one here._

“You thought about it a lot, huh?” Rasmus teases. 

_I am going to get revenge for myself from your provocations, hottie… you seem to appreciate when I tease you, so why not?_

“…yeah, I am a reflective person, so what?” Martin takes back his hands and crosses his arms, resentful, but still smiling a little. He can’t help but smile while around Rasmus it seems, and Rasmus’s heart is so glad about it.

“Aww, how adorable are you now?” Rasmus leans forward again to reclaim Martin’s hands. He grabs them into his, then sits down again. He has to struggle a little with the sulky blonde, but a kiss on the other’s nose seals his victory. “I was actually very happy to hear it, it means you think about me!”

This time, Martin doesn’t blush. Instead he reddens violently, and in a futile attempt to hide it he slumps down on the chair. Rasmus, taking pity, decides he’s gone far enough and leaves it at that. It was funny though, that from the outside Martin seems the more secure guy and yet he gets so flustered at the smallest bit of flirting. It’s not like Rasmus isn’t definitely the silly guy of the couple, but Martin is shyer and cuddlier than he looks. And Rasmus simply goes crazy for that.

“You’re stunning, hasn’t anyone told you?” Rasmus wonders, drawing imaginary patterns on Martin’s strong hands. He shrugs, looking down at the table, and Rasmus’s heart aches.

“Hey! I don’t know if someone has hurt you, or what. But you need to hear how precious you are every day, or maybe even more than that. And for God’s sake,” Rasmus stares at Martin as he bites and licks his lips _another time,_ “stop doing that! It’s so hard to not kiss you when you do that. And no,” he adds, when Martin glances up at him hopefully, “I won’t. I want to give you a proper kiss, and this is not the right place!” Martin pouts, but chuckles right after that. “…now, were you going to tell me your rules?”

Martin chuckles again, making Rasmus’s heart melt. “Ok, basically… Rule number one: if this… doesn’t work out, we will stay cool for Tim and Oskar’s friendship.” He exhales slowly, but he is determined.

“No need to discuss that!” Rasmus nods. Martin flashes him a quick smile before continuing.

“Rule number two: we approach this at our own pace, with our own speed and rhythm. I don’t care if people think we’re going too fast.” Martin pauses, gesturing a little. “I don’t want to waste time asking myself if I should respect a timetable on our relationship. I wanna go for it.” Martin is now staring right into Rasmus’s eyes, and the latter can’t help but stare back, stunned by those two green gems.

“So, if I want to do something with you, I will ask you. Straight and simple: no regrets, no doubts, we learn each other’s boundaries without trying to please other people. I want you to be happy, not them. I am saying this because for two single fathers, starting a relationship is a challenge. But we live only once, no?” To Rasmus’s dismay, Martin looks down for a second. But when he looks back up, he experiences the feeling of losing himself in a sea of jade again.

“And, somehow, I was blessed to meet you: we get each other instantly even if we’ve only known each other for… what? A couple of months? I don’t care. I was so fucking scared to ask you out, and then you went and did it yourself, and I will be forever thankful to you for doing that. So I’ve been thinking that it’s worthless worrying about what’s proper to do and, as I was saying before...” The Swede starts licking his lips, only to stop himself at Rasmus’s growl. They smile at each other, giggling a little.

“I will go for it too, as you have done first: as long as we are happy, I don’t wanna waste time. So… If I want something, I will go for it and share it with you. Asking first, always, of course. But it seems to me we are on the same page. And that’s the most incredible thing. So… Will you go for it with me?” Martin finishes his speech out of breath, again, feeling like he’s just run a verbal marathon to help Rasmus understand. 

Rasmus was speechless. Can something better that this exist? The perfect deal for a good relationship, as if translated by his messy thoughts, is being offered him.

_Soulmates, huh?_

He doesn’t dare jinxing it by thinking it twice, so he manages to say, overwhelmed by all the words they have shared: “ _Our speed, our rhythm._ It’s _perfect_ , Martin!”

They smile at each other. Then, with the big elephant in the room finally confronted, they start laughing.

“Fuck, I can’t believe I actually came out with _that_!” Martin shakes his head.

“It was a very brave thing to do! I am impressed! And it suits perfectly what _I_ want us to be too!” Rasmus is still incredulous.

“Well, like before: you jumped so bravely, and I appreciated it a lot! I mean, it’s our first date, and we are completing each other so perfectly. How is it even possible?” Martin’s eyes shine, and Rasmus can’t help but stare at him.

“I have no idea, but I am not going to complain about it. It’s unbelievable that we fit together so perfectly, no need to jinx it by talking about it too much! I’ll take it. As long as it lasts, who am I to refuse it? For now it works, huh?” Rasmus kisses Martin’s hand, shyly.

“Definitely! And we haven’t even ordered yet!”

Rasmus’s belly growls at that, as if on queue. Martin bursts in laughter.

_Our speed, our rhythm. Please, make it last forever._

And Martin’s laughs sound like forever.

“Anyway, a clarification: after thinking more about that, I decided that your eyes’ colour is turquoise, not green!” Rasmus brings back their sunny mood, after all that serious stuff.

And Martin laughs even harder, delighted.

***

As soon as Alfonso opens the door of his apartment, his boyfriend runs inside, kicks his shoes into a corner and jumps on the couch, pausing only to snatch his favorite pillow and blanket from the cupboard near the furniture. Then, he rolls himself into the blanket, hugging his pillow. 

Alfonso can't help but laugh. "You are really tired, uh?" He guesses, reaching him on the couch. He doesn't have the time to sit down before his boyfriend grabs him and maneuvers his body so that he’s big spooning him. The Spaniard chuckles, delighted by the attention. 

"Was it a long day at the police station?" He wonders, making himself comfortable in the hug and making Jesper groan. 

"Yeah… the worst! Captain Enrique is so demanding, I can't handle him even a little more! I was so stupid thinking that the promotion in his department was a good thing. I feel like I’m going to die. Who wants to be a member of the homicide squad, anyways?" Alfonso chuckles, knowing perfectly that his boyfriend is only venting, but he really likes his job and admires Captain Enrique a lot. "And they make me stay far from you, too! What is the sense of having a boyfriend in the scientific department close by if you can't work together anyway?" Jesper buries his face into Alfonso's neck. The latter chuckles again. 

"Well… sometimes we have different schedules, but it is also a good thing no?" Alfonso begins to rub his boyfriend's arms, "So…" He pauses, unconsciously tightening the grip on his lover's limbs. "...one of us can always be with our kids, no?" The Spaniard starts to tremble at his attempt. 

_Ok, you’re testing the ground, good job. You have the ring in your pocket. You wait for the_ _answer, then you can kneel. You can do it._

Alfonso's mind brings back all their memories. How they met as teenagers. How they start to become a thing. How life got them apart. How they reunited, with their kids not even 1-year-old. How they fell in love again. How they stayed a couple all these years, spending more and more time together. How they are made for each other. 

But as a reply, he only obtains a soft snore. 

"Jesper…Are you awake?" Alfonso tries again. His partner doesn't talk, clearly asleep. Alfonso's heart breaks in thousands of pieces. Here he is, an emotional fool enamored by love and romance, stuck in a hug with a sleeping partner. 

_I only want him to be happy with me for the rest of his life… and after all of these years, when I finally found the courage to ask him to marry me he… he falls asleep?_

A couple of tears manage to escape the Spaniard's eyes, and a little sob escapes from his lips too. All the excitement, all the joy, all the expectancy he has for this evening… vanishes. It's not as he doesn't love him anymore, or that he doesn't understand... it just… It _hurts_. 

He moves up, trying to leave the hug. He needs air. But as soon as he starts to wriggle out, his boyfriend whimpers, disappointed by the loss. 

"'Fonso?" Jesper asks, in his sleep. 

"What?" The Spaniard says, angrily. He doesn't want to look at him right now. 

"Stay. With me. Don’t go. I can love you more…" The Dane stretches his arms out, now agitated. Alfonso mentally calls himself stupid and dramatic, and hugs his love's arms again. 

_He misses me. In his sleep._

Alfonso gets an idea for a little bit of revenge: "Can you sleep- can you even live without me?" He teases his boyfriend, turning his head a little to glance at him. 

The Dane whines "No". His face is so pained that Alfonso can't help but kiss him, almost cracking his neck to reach the beautiful boy behind him and judging himself again for being such a stupid overthinker. 

_He loves me. I love him. It's more than enough to make it work._

Jesper's face relaxes with his kiss, causing Alfonso melting again into their tangled embrace. 

_And, I can make a surprise for him when he gets up! I should have candles somewhere…_

Alfonso's heart beats faster at the idea. Jesper buries his face even deeper in his heck, making him shiver. 

_I will lay down just a little more, with him…_

The Spaniard closes his eyes, happier than ever. He has another plan. 

_And then, prepare the most amazing proposal of all time!_

Jesper almost suffocates him with his grip, but Alfonso couldn’t care less. It is perfect. As it always is with him. As is his new idea. 

_Just a little bit more, in his arms…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...remember that I like happy endings. Always.
> 
> So, who is still alive? And who is going to tell me impressions and predictions for the last part, incoming tomorrow?
> 
> My apologies to my Mads and Wunder, they don't deserve me as an author. Poor Bora. Oh, and... Alfonso? I tried not to clown you, I swear.  
> At least but not last: I really didn't like Perkz in the beginning of my fangirl career. I still don't, because he causes me the most difficult scene to write. (I am joking)
> 
> A sweet note, in the end. This is my personal Tim's farewell. I don't care if you are not going to play next split, I will stay a fan of yours. 
> 
> Oh, for anyone who wonders: I will not stop this AU due to roaster changes. You can breathe.  
> If you had hoped that I would... sorry :(


	3. Part 3, in which they are trying to have their happy ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a Kraken, a cocky waiter, some ramblings and some inting, we can see the light at the end of the tunnel.  
> I tried to make this part as wholesome I can, because we need happiness and happy endings in our llives, huh?  
> But let's see if I am a good or an evil bad author ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand here we are again!   
> The second part was a little different, huh? I hope you have enjoyed it anyways. Please let me know your impressions if you want! Like I said, it is the part I was doubtful more about.  
> As always, many many many thanks to my beta editor Jungah. You're amazing.  
> I am a little sad our marathon stops here, because this is the last chapter of this part. But I am so happy that this is a very special day, because it is PiperRonnie's birthday, so I can dedicate this little ending to her. I love you, idol.  
> I hope to bring a little sunshine in your day with this... Let me know!

“The mermaid was always a little sad.” Mads starts telling _his_ story, with _his_ original deep and made-for-telling-stories voice. Although, he has to admit that Mihael’s wasn’t too bad. It was the content in it that was the problem. “He was a pretty nice mermaid, according to his friends and family. So why he was always a little sad?”

The kids stare at him with wide eyes, and Mads can’t help but glance at Wunder. He is improvising, after all, and kids eager looks make him doubting. But Wunder… Wunder is staring at him too. And he has the most charmed expression ever.

_What is the problem now? It’s only a mermaid…_

“The mermaid has, as a matter of fact, a problem: he never finds love. He has heard about it for years but love just doesn’t seem to be interested in coming to him.” Mads drops his voice into a sad whisper.

_Well, I guess this will be a little self-reference mermaid…_

“Oh, NO!” Marcin exclaims, and is promptly shushed by the other kids. Tim turns and glares at him angrily, causing Oskar to growl at Marcin. The latter hides a little against Luka on Wunder’s lap, and Luka can’t help but glare at Oskar with a raised eyebrow, challenging him to try that again. Oskar snorts at Luka, and hugs Tim a little tighter. Mads and Wunder have to avoid each other’s gaze to not burst out in laughter.

“But the mermaid never knew that he was searching for the wrong thing all this time!” The kids gasp, renewing Mads’s self-esteem. “He never realized it, but he had a beautiful Kraken by his side all the time.”

_What the hell are you doing?_

“Can a Kraken be _beautiful_?” Luka frowns, disappointed.

“Oh, don’t be silly! He can be beautiful _inside_! It’s the power of love that makes the mermaid realize how beautiful the Kraken truly is!” Mihael shushes his brother, gently patting his hair.

_Saved. Thank you, Mihael._

“Oh, I don’t know about that! I wanna see it with my eyes!” Luka protests, obviously not convinced at all.

“Easy! Now, the Kraken and the mermaid will kiss for you!” Mihael crosses his arms, stubborn. Then, all the five kids stare at the two adults, making it very clear what they want.

_Why do I even hope that my life can be normal at this point?_

“The mermaid is very shy…” Mads tries to continue his story, but at that, even Tim whines in protest.

“The Kraken, fortunately, is not.” Wunder rises, laying the three kids one by one on Mads’s couch behind him before doing that. Then, he walks to Mads, grabs Oskar and Tim, again one by one, and does the same. Mads’s heart is about to implode.

_Won't he want to…?_

With the five kids on the couch, Wunder stretches his hand towards Mads, who grabs it without thinking twice.

_What is going on?_

Wunder helps him stand up, and there they are, in the middle of the living room, eyes glued together. Then, his colleague smirks, and, grabbing Mads all of the sudden, he makes Mads fall into his arms, as if he was a princess. Turning them so that the kids can’t actually see their faces, he imitates kissing sounds, so that their audience can’t help but cheer. Mads giggles, out of breath.

_This is quite a solution._

He squeezes Wunder’s biceps to keep himself from falling down. But Wunder would never let that happen anyway, no?

Their eyes meet again, blue mixed with blue. Wunder’s sparkling, amused. Mads’s trembling, excited.

_Well, I wouldn’t complain if he really kisses me…_ Mads shivers at the strange thought. Since when has he had these types of thoughts about… _Wunder_?

The door’s bell saves him from his brain.

***

In the end, Rasmus and Martin managed to order their dinner. And yes, even if it sounds very lame and cringe, they opted to share spaghetti.

Like the Lady and the Tramp.

And Martin’s heart raced the whole time while they struggled through eating the slippery pasta, colliding their forks doing it.

Rasmus never stopped talking to Martin’s delight. And Martin for his part kept up with the conversation too. They were so curious about each other that to an outsider their conversation would probably sound like a teenager movie. But, really, who cares. He was having the time of his life.

Every little thing gets to know about Rasmus feels like it slowly starts to fill a void inside him.

They even shared a dessert, something named _Tiramisu_ or something like that. And Martin left the last bite for Rasmus, because he was enjoying it so much that the only thing Martin wanted to see was his bright smile after having finished it. And really, that smile was so bright that it definitely was worth doing it.

“We should go, shouldn’t we?” Rasmus says after the waiter, Fabian maybe, has come and cleared away their table.

Martin sighs but nods too. Beautiful things can’t last forever, right?

“Oh, come on… Don’t make it even harder for me! I want to stay here forever!” Rasmus waves eagerly to stress his point, almost pulling the tablecloth in the process and risking a disaster. Martin chuckles. Rasmus’s clumsiness never fails to warm his heart.

“No, it’s ok, we have taken advantage of poor Mads and Wunder enough. And, after all, I am missing Tim and Oskar. But… Yeah, I don’t want this magical evening to finish either.” They smile at each other, understanding perfectly.

They stand up and Rasmus, overly eager to take Martin’s hand, stumbles over his feet. Martin shakes his head affectionately. What a quintessential Rasmus way to do it.

Rasmus grins at him and pays the bill, but not before arguing with his date about it.

“Don’t you dare, Martin. This was on me. You can pay back anytime you want, anyway!” Martin inhales softly at that, while Rasmus chuckles nervously at the realization of what he implied. But it doesn’t sound far from the truth, and Martin is more than happy to know it.

They take a cab. And Martin’s heart starts to beat faster. Time is running out, and there are so many other things he wants to do, to ask, to say… They continue to chatter all through the journey, obviously, but it isn’t enough, not really.

Martin figures he wants _more_.

When they get off the cab, Rasmus opens the car door for him again, making Martin feel like he would never be as good as the Dane at being a boyfriend. He feels _important_ with every little action Rasmus performs. The cab has left them quite far from Mads’s house, but the Swede doesn’t care, as long as he can hold Rasmus’s hand a little more. They haven’t let go since they left the restaurant, and Martin’s heart skips a beat at the realization.

_Ok, then. What do you want to do, making this date finish this way?_

He freezes, making Rasmus almost fall. Thankfully, his grip on him was firm enough to prevent it. He turns to the Dane, smiling slightly. Even though he dives into open fires all day at work, he has never been so afraid.

“So, uhm…” He starts, coming closer to Rasmus. Standing face to face with each other, the Swede can feel the warmth of their bodies together. He lets go of Rasmus’s hand to trace the profile of his cheekbone with his fingers. He chuckles nervously, out of breath and out of words.

Rasmus’s eyes seem to be a lighthouse in the fog, and he is the desperate sailor searching for them and being lost in its light.

“Our speed, our rhythm?” Rasmus asks, softly, after clearing his throat. His eyes plead with Martin silently.

Martin whines eagerly, throwing away every doubt keeping him away from the kiss.

He cups Rasmus’s cheeks with his palms, with so much enthusiasm that Rasmus yelps and has to grip the collar of his jacket.

But then, their lips meet, and everything surrounding them seems to explode into sparkles and fairy lights.

They only part after a whole minute, breathing heavily and still holding each other. Martin presses his forehand to Rasmus’s, giggling happily. Rasmus joins him, shaking his head, as amazed as him at the captivating kiss.

_Our first kiss…_

“Martin! I wanted to kiss you first, you… you didn’t leave me enough time!” Rasmus seems like a puppy who has been denied his favourite toy. Martin bursts into laughter, blushing.

“Do you dislike that?” he teases, kissing the Dane’s nose.

“No, I dislike that if I could have imagined it would be so magical I could’ve kissed you before! Like, the second I met you! I lost so much time!” Rasmus makes the cutest sad face ever, and Martin can’t help but coo and pinch his cheeks: “You can kiss me first anytime you want from now on, that’s a promise!” He whispers, kissing the Dane on his lips again.

“Oh, shit, I did it again! Oops! I can’t help it apparently!” Martin chuckles, while Rasmus whines in protest at how the kiss stopped too soon.

“Now I’ll show you, you big tease…” Rasmus grips his neck and, by standing on his tiptoes, kisses him so eagerly that the Swede has to hold him to avoid losing balance.

As soon as they separate they chuckle happily, holding each other tight.

“So… What about our first kiss?” Martin teases again.

“What about the million I am going to give to you?” Rasmus fires back, kissing his cheek. They begin to walk again, holding their hands and stopping every few steps to sneak another kiss.

“Oh, Rasmus? By the way, the first time we met, you would have fallen to the floor if I hadn’t been there to prevent it, as well as many times tonight. So, how could you really imagine yourself kissing me first on that occasion?”

“… _whatever_.”

***

“Love? ‘Fonso? Love it’s late, we should pick up the three little monsters…” Jesper’s voice seems to reach Alfonso from so far away.

_What is he talking about? Now I get up, and when he wakes up I will be ready, bent on my knee asking…_

Alfonso’s thoughts are interrupted by a yawn from his boyfriend. The Spaniard opens his eyes, uncertain of what is happening around him.

With a soft noise, the package with the ring inside Alfonso’s pocket falls down on the floor, waking him from his nap.

_Wait… Jesper is awake and the ring is on the floor?_

Alfonso jumps, panicked, grabbing the little box at his feet and shrieking loudly while doing it. Then, he hides his back against the wall on the other side of the room, in front of Jesper. Jesper just yawns again and opens his eyes slowly.

The Spaniard’s heart skips too many beats to count.

_Has he seen something? Have I ruined it?_

Alfonso’s eyes start to fill with tears. He knows it’s stupid, but he can’t help it. He cares too much about his proposal.

“’Fonso? What are you doing over there?” His boyfriend wonders, rubbing his sleepy eyes. “N-nothing.” The Spaniard tries not to panic more. His expression must be eloquent, however, because Jesper, finally completely awake, stares at him, concerned.

“Love… I am so sorry about this…” the Dane reaches him, and he has to hide the little box in his pocket as fast as he can, making sure to distract Jesper by staring straight into his eyes. “I… I wasted our spare evening…” His boyfriend bites his lower lip. Alfonso shakes his head, too relieved that his proposal isn’t ruined to worry about anything else.

“No, love, you have not. I can swear…” He kisses the Dane on his lips, gently, making him release a breath that Jesper didn’t realize he was holding. “I… I needed it too!” That was half a lie, but for sure now Alfonso knows which mistakes he needs to avoid in a proposal plan. So, at the end of the day, that was not totally useless. And, after all, being held by his boyfriend is always worth it.

“Well… let me do something for you before bringing home the kids, ok?” Jesper teases him. Then, he bends down on one knee. Alfonso’s heart drops.

_OH, NO FUCKING WAY, YOU STUPID IDIOT…_

“Can I have this dance?” His boyfriend asks, smiling widely. Alfonso’s heart stutters, then starts beating again (albeit faster than normal). He nods, relieved.

Jesper holds his hand, then plays their favourite song on his phone, and starts conducting him in wholesome circles around the living room.

The Dane knows the Spaniard loves it. And, while Alfonso relaxes in the grip on his boyfriend and lays his head on his shoulder, he can’t help but be eagerly happy.

Alfonso wonders if the perfect moment has finally come.

But, in the end, he decides he’d rather just enjoy the moment.

_There is still time. And I can come back to the original plan, if this idiot will stop messing with it!_

He giggles, even more when Jesper makes him perform a pirouette.

_He has no clue. And I love him for that._

***

Eventually, Martin and Rasmus arrived at Mads’s house.

On the way to the door, they meet Alfonso and Jesper, busied by holding three kids at once. However, little Luka seems not to care that he has to walk instead of being held. He clearly would rather sacrifice his little legs than have his brother and best friend have to endure walking. Martin finds it really cute, and he smiles at the kid widely. The said kid, however, sticks out his tongue at him and crosses his arms over his chest, sneering.

Martin blinks at that, wondering if he is imagining things. Rasmus’s kisses probably have made him drunk. No way a kid can hate him at first sight, right?

They greet the group, and Martin can’t help but think they seem very happy.

_Maybe they will get married…_ He wonders, sighing at the thought. He loves marriage.

Meanwhile, Rasmus rings the doorbell, arousing Martin from his thoughts. Quickly, before the door can open, he steals one last kiss from Rasmus, who yelps in the surprise. Martin giggles at that.

“Welcome again!” Mads smiles at the couple. “Have you enjoyed your evening?”

“Have you enjoyed your evening more than those two fools?” Wunder pops up from over the other Dane’s shoulder, seeming disappointed. Martin and Rasmus glance at each other before staring confusedly at the two teachers.

“Just ignore him. He’s annoyed by the fact that Alfonso didn’t propose to Jesper as he should have tonight.” Mads sighs, clearly sad at the thought.

“Annoyed?! _Annoyed_ , he said. After the awful evening we endured...” Mads stamps his foot on his colleague’s and keeps smiling widely.

“Aww, they want to get married?” Martin asks, ignoring whatever Mads is doing.

“How adorable!” Rasmus interjects happily.

“Yeah… whatever! He didn’t propose!” Wunder groans.

“Well, but he will, no?” Rasmus bites his lips. At that, Mads and Wunder stare at each other, realizing that the evening that just concluded could happen again. They seem pretty much terrified, but they nod.

“Guys… Thank you again for babysitting our kids!” Martin can’t help but say, guilty.

“Oh, no problem! No problem at all! _They_ were not the problem, anyway…” Mads mutters the last sentence under his breath.

“Can I remind you _who_ found the rope?” Wunder grins. He complains about them all the time, but he really does like his three little monsters. No one can insult them in his presence. Maybe Mads, but just a little.

“…the rope?” Rasmus wonders, not aware if he really wants to know.

The teachers chuckle nervously, avoiding the question.

“Oh! How cute!” Mads coos, glancing on the inside, trying to change the subject. “They fell asleep huddled together!”

Martin and Rasmus peek in to see them, and they can’t help but melt at the view of the two kids, tangled together on Mads’s sofa. Oskar is holding Tim tight, as if he wants to protect him no matter what, both in real life and in their dreams.

“Oh, I don’t wanna wake up them…” Rasmus whispers, his lower lip trembling. Martin smiles at this, having the perfect solution.

“Call a taxi, then. I can hold them. We can make it to our apartment without waking them!” Martin grabs the two kids carefully, and exits the house, while Rasmus, stunned, just watches him. As a matter of fact, the two kids settle themselves in his arms, still sleeping. Rasmus wonders if Oskar will ever let go of Tim again.

“Thank you again, guys, really!” Martin says softly over the two kids in his arms, wanting not to wake them up. Rasmus is calling the cab, so he simply waves at the two teachers, who nod back.

It was only while waiting with Rasmus for the cab that Martin realises that he’s just prolonged their evening without thinking by having Rasmus and Oskar come over.

Well, the Dane is smiling brightly, and he leans his head on Martin’s shoulder.

So, it seems everything was fine after all, no?

_Our speed, our rhythm._

***

As soon as Mads has closed the door, he and Wunder lay on the muddled couch, sighing. They are clearly exhausted, and the living room is messy. They sigh again, this time simultaneously.

“Well… we survived.” Mad says after about a minute of silence. He is a kindergartener teacher. He should be used to it, but today was still exhausting and he’s frankly amazed they survived. Wunder groans and wiggles around on the couch to adjust his head on Mads’s lap. The latter shivers a little, but he is too tired to do anything about it.

“Please, cuddle me. I need it. I think I’ll die if you won’t.” Wunder moans dramatically.

“Oh, that is a reason why I should not to.” Mads teases, smirking. But, nonetheless, he starts running his fingers through Wunder’s hair. They are so soft that he sighs at the touch. Wunder closes his eyes, pleased. They stay in silence for a while, enjoying the peace.

“What… What are we doing?” Mads wonders, his eyes barely open. Normally, he would freak out at displays of affection much less overt than this. But… it feels so good, why does he have to interrupt it?

_Why am I petting my colleague? Am i just that tired?_

Wunder remains quiet for a few moments after that.

“I… I should probably go.” Wunder says after a pause. Abruptly he stands up and walks towards the door, gathering his stuff on the way.

“What?” Mads blinks, a lump forming in his throat from the unexpected turn of events. Wunder is holding the door’s handle at that point, but pauses for Mads’s sake. He turns on his heels, glancing at Mads shyly for a second.

“Apparently, the Kraken is brave only in your story. In reality, when he sees a chance, he’s too scared to take it. Forgive him, please.” Wunder smiles awkwardly, then opens the door.

_Wait… what?_

Mad's heart starts to beat faster, while the cogs in his brain turn frantically to try and assess the situation.

_Oh… OH!_

Mads shoots to his feet finally aware of what his mind (well, mostly his heart) has been trying to tell him the whole evening.

“Wunder!” He shouts. His coworker turns again, still shyly looking at the ground. He’s awkwardly standing with a foot out of the house, hesitant to stay but also hesitant to leave.

“If… If you… In the near future… Were to hypothetically ask me out… I would definitely say yes!” He blushes, glancing at his feet to hide his flushed cheeks. Wunder looks up instantly. Then, he gifts Mads with the widest smile ever, causing Mads to giggle.

“Well… I am sure we have a spare evening on Halloween. What do you think?” Wunder has begun to smirk again.

Mads nods enthusiastically, his heart already seeming less empty.

***

“Oh, I definitely don’t want to wake up them now!” Rasmus frowns, staring at Martin with the two kids holding up in his arms. Meanwhile, he struggles with the key Martin gave him to opening the door. Martin chuckles, amused. 

“You know…” He begins to say, as they enter the apartment. “…it’s not so late yet. They can rest a bit in Tim’s bed while we…” The Swede stops, flushing red.

“While we…?” Rasmus teases, still eyeing them. The view of Martin holding their kids is so perfect, anyway.

“Well… We can watch a movie! Or… just talk! Or… continue to kiss, you know…” Martin grins sheepishly at Rasmus, his dignity lost. Rasmus giggles, delighted.

“Fine. Can Oskar borrow pyjamas so he can sleep better? I will keep it tonight and give it back on Monday for sure!” The Dane rubs his son’s cheek. In response the kid turns away and squishes his face into Martin’s chest.

“What a traitor!” Rasmus hisses, still trying not to wake the two kids. Martin bites his lip to prevent him from bursting into laughter, then begins to search for two sets of pyjamas with his eyes, wondering where he can lay the two kids.

“No, no. Let me search for the clothes, please. You’re holding them both anyways, and, well, I love watching you hold them.” Martin shivers again at how well Rasmus seems to read his mind, and at how cute the boy his. Martin nods. With only a few difficulties, they manage to snuggle the kids, still sleeping, in Tim’s bed. Tim didn’t even open his eyes or protest, sound asleep. But, after all, with Oskar by his side nothing can truly worry him. Oskar, on the other hand, opens his little blue eyes a little, glaring straight at Martin, whose heart skips a beat.

“Hi, Martin…” He murmurs sleepily before burying his forehead against Tim’s and falling right back asleep. Martin bites back a squeal at that wholesome view.

“I can’t believe it!” Rasmus whispers while they close the door of Tim’s room.

“Oh, Rasmus, I am sorry… I seem to be liked by him, but he really likes you too, of course! You’re his father!” Martin tries to cheer him up.

“What? Oh no, he is a little _traitor_ , no matter what. But yeah, he loves me, I know. I was referring to the fact that he usually gets sleeping paralysis. But Mads told me he never gets it in kindergarten, and now it seems the same…” Rasmus rubs his head, thoughtful. “Oh, well, it has to be Tim. Or, probably a more scientific conclusion I really do not want to think about now, because I like my conclusion more!” He concludes, kissing Martin’s nose. The latter closes his eyes, sighing at the touch.

“So… movie?” Rasmus raises one of his eyebrows, wondering. Martin nods, even if he would much rather prefer other types of activities.

_Stupid mouth and stupid movie._

He turns on the TV, and he and Rasmus sit on the couch, lazily flipping through channels. They are not truly paying attention to the images passing by, however, and the Dane makes that fact even more clear when he stretches an arm around Martin's shoulder. Martin sighs happily at the contact and lays his head on Rasmus’s shoulder.

Still, it seems to not be enough. Martin sighs, reminding himself the promise he and the Dane have made to themselves.

“Rasmus…?” He whispers, sounding more needy than he wants to. Although if he’s being honest, if it’s attention from Rasmus he is pretty needy.

“Yeah, I want to kiss you too.” His date replies, looking at him. The light from the TV makes his profile softer, and Martin wants everything from him, right now. The Swede moves to reach the other guy’s lips, but Rasmus stops him, gently pushing his chest away.

“No way, Martin. This time _I_ will kiss _you_.” The Dane smirks, then straddles his lap, tangles his fingers in Martin’s hair, and kisses him passionately. Martin can’t help but hold Rasmus’s waist, swept up by the other guy's attitude.

_Gosh, it is so perfect… But…_

After a few moments, while they’re catching their breath, Martin decides to go for it completely: “Rasmus, I really want to carry you to my bedroom right now. Are you ok with it?”.

Rasmus gasps, staring at him in disbelief. “Are you a real person? Are you an angel? A dream?” Martin laughs, rubbing Rasmus’s spine.

“So?” He wonders again, impossibly excited and happy yet.

“Our speed, our rhythm? Yes, yes, yes!” Rasmus stammers, still stunned by Martin’s words. The latter kisses him one last time before standing up.

“Oh no! I have a condition first!” Rasmus stops him, half-way to the bedroom.

“Rasmus, there is no way I will let you go after entering my room, just so you know. So, decide what to do first, please. I don’t like people that leave after… Well…” Martin's cheeks are burning in the dark.

“…I wanted to ask if I can have homemade breakfast tomorrow morning.” Rasmus caresses his cheek, reassuring him. “I will stay. If you want me to, of course. That was my plan since you asked to carry me to the bedroom, truly.”

“What makes you think I can cook?” The Swede replies, kissing the Dane, thankful for his reassurance. He needs it, he really does.

“You are the man of my dream, you have to!”

As a matter of fact, Martin _is_ quite a good cook.

***

When Rasmus wakes up, the morning after the best date of his life, the only thing he wants to do is shout to the world how over the moon he feels.

The feeling of overwhelming happiness, though, fades away as soon as he rolls over to the other side of the bed and finds it empty. A sneaking sense of panic replaces his joy.

_Was it just a dream?_

Moments from the amazing evening and the stunning night he shared with Martin pop in his mind, vividly impressed in his memory. 

_Martin’s turquoise eyes sparkling across the table._

_His laughs warming his heart into the cab back home._

_His breath hitching a moment before kissing for the first time._

_His arms around him, scooping him up effortlessly._

_His tattoos, ink spreading towards his upper limbs and over his back and chest._

He jumps up from bed and runs to the door, searching for the charming protagonist of his thoughts.

But, as he exits Martin’s room, wearing only a large t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants he’s borrowed, he almost stumbles on little Tim, who is glancing confusedly in the direction of the kitchen. As a matter of fact, Rasmus can hear voices coming from there.

“Oh! Morning Tim!” He steps back, worried that he’s scared the little kid, who is now staring at him curiously. Tim tilts his head; then, with a last glance towards the kitchen, which apparently he considers too far from his current location, he stretches his tiny arms towards Rasmus. The latter’s mouth opens out of disbelief.

“Wait… are you sure?” Rasmus asks, while cautiously approaching the tiny boy. Tim blushes, but nods firmly, clearly deciding to prove himself and his courage. Rasmus’s heart melts. He carefully picks up the kid, holding him as if he’s made of glass.

“Where… Where is Oskar, anyway?” Rasmus suddenly remembers the situation he and the Swede have to deal with. What did the kids think about waking up in such strange circumstances? Anyway, Tim doesn’t seem too bothered about it; he even lays his head on Rasmus’s shoulder, while pointing to the kitchen with his tiny finger. Rasmus follows his direction without question, cradling the tiny body to his chest. He can’t express how excited he is about Tim trusting him, but he’s prevented from enjoying it fully by his concern about his son and his date.

As soon as they reach the kitchen, Rasmus is practically blinded by the wonder of the scene in front of him.

Martin is making _pancakes_. He is flipping them, while Oskar, tiny hand gripping Martin’s pants tightly, is cheering.

“Martiiiin!” Oskar shrieks, after Martin makes the pancake fly to the plate with the previous ready ones. “You are a hero! You’re so good! You are… you are my idol!” Oskar bounces up and down, excitement practically radiating from his little body.

“Aww, honey, thank you!” Martin rubs the little kid's head, and Oskar nuzzles up into his hand like a puppy. “But… You will make your father jealous!” Martin giggles.

Rasmus’s heart is considering leaping into the sky.

“Oh, don’t worry!” Oskar turns his voice down, as if he is telling Martin a secret, “I think he feels the same way as me about you!” Oskar nods eagerly. Martin’s cheeks flush pink. “Oh, Oskar…” he sighs, clearly moved.

“He is right though!” Rasmus interrupts, making the two chefs jump. “Good morning, you two!” He continues, smiling eagerly.

“Rasmus! Good morning!” Martin is more than a little shocked, but still smiles. “Don’t you ever do that to me again, I can really… Wait. _Tim_?” He gasps his son’s name, amazed by Tim’s position in Rasmus’s arms. Tim waves a hand at him and Oskar, who murmurs a gentle _‘morning!’_ in response. Rasmus becomes a little sad at the realization that Tim hasn’t spoken to him yet.

“Well… That’s quite a surprise! Are you going to kiss me good morning or are you enjoying your new friend too much?” Martin grins at his kid, still patting Oskar’s head.

_Ok, who in this apartment has not woken up as a cuddler this morning? Apparently, no one._

Tim seems torn. He pulls Rasmus’s t-shirt a little by the collarbone, making the Dane turn to him. Then, blushing, he points at Martin and Oskar.

“Oh! Do you want me to carry you to them?” Rasmus guesses, delighted. Tim nods, looking relieved. Rasmus chuckles and obeys the order.

Leaning forward from Rasmus’s arms, Tim kisses his dad on a cheek. Then he looks down at Oskar, wondering. 

“Tim! Your dad is making pancakes!” Tim’s eyes widen, and the kid glances at his father, seeming to realize something. Martin just smiles at him sheepishly and shrugs. After that, Oskar stretches his arms out to Tim, who immediately starts wiggling around. Rasmus, getting Tim’s desire, puts him down, and the two kids hug immediately.

“Ok, kids! Why don't you play a little while I finish making breakfast? And then, we can eat together?” They nod in sync, starting to run in circles around the table, catching each other in turns.

Before doing that, though, Oskar mouthed to his father: “Did you kiss him before midnight?” Rasmus nods, a little embarrassed by the giggling coming from Martin, who has seen the whole exchange.

While the kids are not paying attention, Rasmus kisses Martin on the lips, softly. “Good morning, man of my dreams. You almost caused me a heart attack leaving me alone in the bed this morning, you know?” He chuckles, enjoying the short hug they share.

Martin laughs. “You almost did the same by approaching us that way! I wanted to make you breakfast in bed…” The Swede bites his lips and continues making pancakes.

“Oh, Martin!” Rasmus coos, “You… You will have another occasion, maybe?” Rasmus wonders, grinning. His heart races, waiting for a response.

“I hope so, and you?” Martin answers, blushing a little, focusing on his pancakes.

“Probably a bit too much…” The Dane lays his head on Martin’s shoulder, giggling happily. 

_What more could I want?_

“If you want, I already prepared the drinks! Coffee…” Martin murmurs, his nose buried in Rasmus’s hair. 

“Uh, Martin, I don’t really like…” Rasmus begins to say, knowing that he is going to act weird.

“...for me, and the fresh squeezed orange juice for you!” The Swede shushes him. Rasmus looks up, his heart racing. Martin chuckles, shrugging in Oskar’s direction.

“I have my sources, you know?” Martin smiles at him, brightly.

Rasmus was staring at him, completely stunned and feeling like the luckiest guy in the world, when he feels a soft tug on his pants. He looks down, meeting Tim’s shy gaze. He smiles at the kid, tender. Tim seems to have something important to say. He flushes red, before saying, in the cutest little voice ever:

“My dad makes pancakes only on Sundays. And not every Sunday, only on the special ones. So… You must have made him very happy yesterday evening! Thank you, you’re magical!” The kid briefly hugs him, before hiding again behind Oskar.

Rasmus needs air. Right now. He is the only doctor in the room and he will die if he hyperventilates right now.

Although Rasmus wouldn’t have disliked Martin trying to save his life by kissing him - er, CPR. He definitely means _CPR_.

He looks at Martin, his mouth wide open in pure amazement. The latter is staring at him with an adoring expression.

“Well... What can I say? He got me!” Martin smiles widely.

Rasmus isn’t able to speak again for a while after that.

But Tim starts to speak instead of him, trusting Rasmus more and more during the morning.

And during the day, too.

Eventually, during the evening.

_Ok_ , during the whole time from that first morning on.

First times are always special after all, right? 

Having so many of them in a few hours sounds even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait what? Alfonso didn't propose? But on Halloween he and Jesper were engaged!  
> ...trust me and my messy mind, we have a plan.  
> A better one than Alfonso's.  
> Hopefully.
> 
> Well, what can I add?
> 
> But, you know... Maybe can I write more? If people like it? Argh, I stilll have the feeling that I inted with this one. 
> 
> May your day be great <3

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... Predictions? Thoughts? Critics?  
> Please, let me know everything that jumps into your mind, I will be pleased to listen!


End file.
